Música, Cámara y Acción
by Vincle
Summary: Los distintos tipos de parejas están preparadas. Al drama, al romance y a la comedia les queda poco para estar en su punto, ahora sólo queda un poco de imaginación y algunas situaciones extrañas. Bien, perfecto, todo está listo, es la hora. ¡Música, cámara y acción! / [Colección de One-shot's]
1. Compás

**Este será el primer One-shot, no tengo un número pensado de cuantos haré.**

 **Nos vemos al final del capítulo.**

* * *

 **\- Compás -**

 **.**

 **.**

No me gusta la música.

No, no sólo eso, la detesto.

Para mí, la música ha sido algo de lo que conocía su existencia, se cómo leer una partitura o los diferentes tonos de voz que existen, pero aun comprendiendo la teoría, seguía siendo algo que no entendía, sólo era un montón de ruido.

Cuando alguien conocía esta parte de mí, no lo entendían, normalmente me miraban asombrados por no valorar las canciones o los grupos musicales, pero siempre les daba la misma explicación.

"La única diferencia que veo en una charla con personas de una canción, es que lo primero, tiene un objetivo fijo, en cambio, lo segundo es algo sin sentido"

Aun así, muchas personas han intentado explicarme el valor que puede tener, me han intentado enseñar el encanto de que puedan existir diferentes tonos de voz, distintos instrumentos o incluso diferentes interpretaciones, pero siempre he llegado a la misma conclusión.

La música es algo sin valor.

Otras personas intentaron cambiar mi forma de percibirla, decían que si hacías una secuencia de diferentes sinfonías, tus sentimientos podían cambiar, consiguiendo que en unos minutos estuvieras alegre, triste o alterado, pero no cambió mi forma de verlo, no entendía como podían variar mis emociones con algo como eso. Un conjunto de ruidos no podían transmitir otra cosa que no sea molestia, malestar o incomodidad.

No es que odie la música, me alegra que gente pueda vivir de ella al igual que otras la disfruten, pero en mi caso, podrían desaparecer todas las bandas musicales y mi mundo seguiría girando.

-Eli, ¿te importaría prestarme un poco de atención?- la voz de mi acompañante me distrajo de mis pensamientos al mismo tiempo que dejaba de jugar con la taza de café que tenía delante.

-Sí, perdona.- intentando omitir lo anterior, fijé mi atención en la chica pelirroja que tenía delante, a la cual le acompañaba un té de menta.

Hacía un par de horas, Maki me había llamado al móvil, al parecer había vuelto a pelear con su novia. Por desgracia aun me encontraba en mis clases en la universidad, así que cuando le respondí habían pasado un par de horas. Le propuse quedar en la cafetería que se encontraba cerca de la facultad, por lo tanto, aún me encontraba un poco fatigada del día tan largo que había tenido.

-Si estás tan cansada podríamos haber quedado más tarde, apenas puedes estar despierta.- Maki apoyó la cabeza en una de sus manos desinteresadamente mientras con la otra jugaba con la cucharilla dentro del té.

-Estoy bien, este era el último examen de la semana.- intenté reprimir un bostezo para a continuación, darle un leve sorbo a mi café. –Amargo.- protesté mientras sacaba la lengua de una forma un poco infantil, sacando una sonrisa de la pelirroja.

-Podías haber pedido otra cosa.- con su elegante porte de clase alta, llevó la taza a sus labios y bebió un poco de su contenido.

-Está bien así.- dejé la taza en su lugar. –Más importante, ¿qué pasó esta vez?- su rostro se puso serio mientras me desviaba la mirada.

-Sólo discutimos, más tarde volveremos a estar bien.-

-Maki, he estado dos semanas llenas de exámenes donde sólo he podido dormir como mucho 4 horas al día.- la pelirroja se desplomó irritada en su asiento por mis palabras, ya que sabía muy bien a donde quería llegar. –Deja de ser tan deshonesta y dime para que me llamaste.- mi voz salió un poco más fría de lo que pretendía, pero no me encontraba con ánimos como para dar rodeos sin sentido.

-Compré el apartamento para dos personas, no sólo para una.- la miré confusa, parecía que había cambiado de tema.

-Eres una persona muy complicada, Maki.- suspiré resignada. -¿Es lo de siempre?- pregunté, pero ella no me contestó, sólo se cruzó de brazos y se quedó mirando su aromática bebida. –Tomaré tu silencio como un "sí".- me acaricié levemente la sien.

-Pero esta vez es más importante.- hizo un mohín un poco infantil.

-Maki, entiende que Nico está muy ocupada con sus clases de cocina y su debut como idol, es normal que no puedan verse tanto.- mi voz severa cambió a una más maternal.

Ambas habían estado saliendo por varios años, nos conocimos las tres en la preparatoria y aunque les costó bastante tiempo, consiguieron confesarse la una a la otra. Sorprendentemente les fue bien, consiguieron ser un poco más sinceras entre ellas y adaptarse a la personalidad de la otra hasta quedar como una bonita pareja, pero como es algo normal, seguían teniendo sus roces, muchos de ellos generados por el lado consentido de Maki o el orgulloso de Nico.

No puedo negar que me causen un poco de envidia.

-Ya lo sé, pero esta vez es más importante.- volvió a repetir sus anteriores palabras.

-¿Por qué?-

Esto era nuevo, normalmente Maki venía a mí para quejarse de que Nico no sabía administrar bien su tiempo, luego se lamentaba por sus palabras y volvía a su departamento para hablar bien las cosas con la pelinegra.

-Le pedí explícitamente que este día lo reservara para mí.- se acercó a su taza para darle un sorbo, a lo que yo la seguí.

-¿Es vuestro aniversario?- pregunté confundida, no es como si me supiera el día en el que comenzaron a salir de memoria, pero tenía una ligera idea y no me coincidía.

-Claro que no.- contestó como si fuera algo totalmente obvio. –Hoy vienen las musa a Tokio y quería ir a verlas, llevo bastante tiempo impaciente por este día.- comenzó a jugar con uno de sus mechones rojizos. –Pero claro, Nico-chan tenía justamente hoy una firma con una productora y no podía cancelarlo.- se veía realmente molesta y quizás… celosa.

-¿Quién viene?- me dirigió una mirada severa por mi pregunta, como si le estuviera faltando el respeto a alguien con mi cuestión.

-Eli, sé que no eres amiga de la música, pero al menos deberías conocerlas.- se puso a rebuscar algo en su bolso, sacando un panfleto y enseñándomelo. –Son un grupo de personas muy importante dentro de la música clásica, son 6 chicas, las musas.- señaló a las chicas. –Cada una está especializada en un instrumento, llevan mucho tiempo sin salir en ningún escenario, pero esta va a ser una ocasión especial.- volvió a señalar a las chicas, pero esta vez con toques más bruscos mientras se levantaba de su asiento. –Son las músicas más conocidas en la actualidad, las musas.-

-¿M-Maki?- se estaba alterando, parecía que hablara de un juguete nuevo.

-¿¡De verdad no las conoces!?- sí, no había duda, estaba molesta conmigo.

-Maki, entiendo que te guste mucho la música, pero no todo el mundo es así.- dejé el panfleto en la mesa, logrando que ella se sentara y se sonrojara un poco por su comportamiento tan infantil.

-C-Como sea… el espectáculo será hoy.- empezó a jugar con su cabello mientras miraba su reloj de pulsera. –Iré a recogerte a las 9.- con esas palabras dichas, sacó unos billetes, los puso en la mesa y se fue.

-Espera, ¿¡qué!?- no me dio tiempo a procesarlo todo, cuando volví en mí, la pelirroja ya se había ido. -¡Maki!-

Esto había sido totalmente una encerrona, no tenía otro nombre. Mi plan inicial era ayudar a Maki a desahogarse, después volver a mi casa y dormir por dos días seguidos.

-Quizás el azul sea demasiado llamativo, mejor el negro.-

Pero no, todo se había torcido, ahora me encontraba delante del espejo de mi habitación eligiendo un vestido para acudir a un concierto de música clásica del cual no tenía ni un mínimo de interés.

-Sí, el negro estará bien.-

Proseguí a vestirme y arreglarme. No estaba muy informada de a donde iríamos y que tipo de espectáculo sería, pero conociendo a Maki, sería algo lujoso y refinado.

Sin duda no me equivocaba.

-Gracias por acompañarme Eli.- respondía la pelirroja mientras aparcaba su costoso coche.

Mi mirada no podía apartarse de ese grotesco edificio, parecía que había retrocedido en el tiempo a una época donde la nobleza y los plebeyos aún existieran, situándonos a nosotras en los primeros por poder acudir a tal lujoso lugar.

-No hay nada que agradecer, Maki, ya sabes las ganas que tenía de venir.- sonreí de una forma un poco cínica, a lo que ella suspiró.

-Llevas todo el viaje soltando sarcasmos ¿podrías parar ya?-

-¿Te recuerdo el horario de sueño que he tenido estas semanas?- salí del vehículo para dirigirnos al edificio.

-Te puedo recetar algunas pastillas para que duermas mejor.- entregó las entradas de ambas al responsable de revisarlas y entramos.

-¿Estás intentando sobornarme con pastillas?- un tic de irritación se apoderó de una de mis cejas. –No creo que como futura médica debas decir eso.- ignoró completamente mi comentario, imagino estaría demasiado metida en la decoración del lugar.

Habían diferentes instrumentos puestos en los laterales como exposición, muchos de ellos traídos de otros continentes, siendo sincera, hasta a mí me estaba sorprendiendo, habían algunos de ellos que eran realmente hermosos, aunque no comprendía muy bien cómo podría salir sonido de algo así.

Miré a Maki de una forma amigable, la pelirroja estaba intentando no comportarse como una cría, pero sus ojos destellaban felicidad cada vez que se posaban en algún instrumento, casi podía verla balbucear de vez en cuando, reprimiendo algún comentario por la emoción.

Era una lástima que sus padres no la dejaran estudiar plenamente música, siempre se notó que era su pasión.

-Deberíamos entrar.- señalé la puerta que llevaba al escenario.

-Sí, tienes razón.- el pequeño brillo que reflejaban sus orbes violetas fue disminuyendo al alejarse de la exposición.

Al cruzar la puerta nos encontramos con una gran cantidad de asientos bien colocados, algunos estaban en salas privadas más altas. En el centro, un gigantesco escenario con las cortinas rojas echadas, esperando a ser abiertas para dar comienzo a la función.

-Este teatro no suele ser muy concurrido.- explicó mi acompañante, prestándole toda mi atención. –Pero seguramente esa sea la razón por la que lo eligieron para su primera actuación.- nos sentamos en nuestros asientos designados.

-Parece que son muy conocidas.- contemplé como poco a poco todo se iba llenando hasta no dejar ni un sitio vacío.

-Te lo dije.- sonrió orgullosamente por sus conocimientos mientras volvía a toquetear uno de sus mechones.

No me sentía muy cómoda por la cantidad de gente que había, pero cuando veía el rostro mal disimulado de emoción de Maki no me arrepentía de haber venido.

 _Es una pena que no pudieras venir, Nico, sé que hubieras disfrutado mucho viéndola así._

Lo murmullos fueron cediendo, dando inicio a la actuación.

Las cortinas se corrieron, mostrándose de este modo el escenario, el cual era mucho más grande de lo que hubiera imaginado en un principio. Una cabellera azulada sentada delante de un piano comenzaba a tocar después de unos segundos.

No, aunque lo intentara, no le encontraba un significado a todo esto, era inservible, no transmitía nada más que ruido. Miré a la pelirroja que se sentaba a mi costado, la cual cerraba los ojos para deleitarse mejor de la melodía mientras una sincera sonrisa adornaba sus labios.

Suspiré derrotada, sólo quedaba esperar a que terminara, pero al menos me alegraba saber que alguien lo estaba disfrutando.

Después de la peliazul vino una chica con el cabello grisáceo, la cual le sonrió tiernamente a la pianista para hacer el relevo. La segunda musa hizo una interpretación de flauta travesera, pero aunque la chica sabía utilizar muy bien el instrumento, Maki pareció emocionarse más con la anterior compositora.

-Ahora viene la violinista.- susurró en voz baja la pelirroja cuando terminó la actuación de la chica.

Mi semblante había sido el mismo desde que habíamos entrado al recinto, pero inesperadamente cambió cuando la tercera musa se posicionó en el escenario con su instrumento.

 _Es hermosa…_

Fue mi primer pensamiento al verla. La chica tenía el cabello morado atado en dos coletas bajas, a diferencia de sus compañeras, no parecía tener un semblante tan elegante, característico en la música clásica, aun así, pude escuchar como algunas personas alrededor suspiraron por su presencia.

-Se llama Tojo Nozomi.- habló inesperadamente Maki, mirándome en el proceso. –Parecías interesada en saber su nombre.- contestó de forma burlona.

-Nunca había visto una actuación de una violinista.- intenté cambiar de tema.

-¿Acaso habías visto antes una interpretación de música clásica?- sonrió irónicamente, a lo que yo hice lo mismo, después de todo, tenía razón.

El sonido inundó la sala, por lo que enfoqué mi mirada en la chica que con una gran destreza y paciencia, tocaba el violín. Me entristeció un poco seguir sintiendo ese sonido como ruido, sentía como si esa persona pudiera enseñarme el lado bonito de la música, su significado, aquella cosa que nadie había logrado aún. Aun así, sus movimientos eran sumamente hermosos, su mano jugaba con el arco entre las cuerdas mientras de vez en cuando movía levemente la cabeza al ritmo de aquel sonido que creaba. Era una imagen espectacular, incluso se la podía ver sonreír de vez en cuando, se notaba que disfrutaba con lo que hacía.

Y yo también lo estaba haciendo.

No entendía muy bien a que se debía, pero una hermosa melodía se había apoderado de mis oídos, un rítmico compás, lo estaba escuchando, aquello que tanto tiempo me habían intentado enseñar, ese conjunto de ritmos que podía crear un momento inolvidable. Cerré los ojos, era constante y reconfortante.

 _Así que esta es la adicción de mucha gente…_

Mire a Maki.

 _Creo que ya entiendo porque te gusta tanto._

Sonreí.

Estuve disfrutando la actuación de la violinista de principio a fin, me deleitaba con la música y al mismo tiempo con sus hermosas facciones y sus bellos movimientos. Ya estaba terminando, pero antes de que el instrumento dejase de transmitir algún sonido, percibí algo nuevo, algo en lo que no me había fijado hasta ahora, de lo cual me arrepentía por haber sido tan lenta.

 _Esmeraldas…_

La preciosa musa tenía dos esmeraldas, sus orbes verdosos tenían un brillo único, los cuales se encontraban inspeccionando los míos azules.

Nuestra mirada de había unido y ninguna hacía nada por separarla, al contrario, era como si dos imanes se hubieran encontrado.

La violinista hizo una reverencia al público, el cual aplaudía eufórico, pero aun así, nuestra conexión seguía sin romperse.

¿Pero porque me miraba a mí? Podrían haber perfectamente 600 personas en esta sala.

No lo sabía, tampoco me importaba, mi prioridad era que esas esmeraldas no se alejaran de mis zafiros y al mismo tiempo, no derretirme por esa cálida sonrisa que me acababa de regalar.

De nuevo esa hermosa música bombardeaba mis oídos, pero esta vez con un mayor énfasis.

Entonces lo comprendí, aquella exquisita melodía con la que había descubierto la música por primera vez, no venía precisamente del violín, aunque sí que la creaba la violinista.

Posicioné una de mis manos en mi pecho.

La primera canción que escuché y pude disfrutar era una melodía propia, algo que yo misma había creado y ni si quiera lo había notado.

Mi primera canción había sido causada por los fuertes latidos de mi corazón al ver a aquella singular violinista.

 _Tengo que pedirle que me enseñe a disfrutar de la música._

 _._

 _._

 ** _FIN_**

* * *

 **Pues como pueden ver, el primer One-shot es un NozoEli con un final abierto, tengo pensado hacer de diferentes parejas, pero quería empezar por mi favorita, el siguiente seguramente sea un Two-shot, con la primera parte NicoMaki y la segunda NozoEli.**

 **Ahora aquí la información que sé que no le va a interesar a nadie, pero quería ponerla (seguramente también lo ponga en el fanfic que estoy haciendo, del cual aún me queda terminar la continuación)**

 **¡HE PUESTO MI NOMBRE DE TWITTER EN MI PERFIL!**

 **Sé que es una tontería, pero no es algo que suela hacer, así que por una parte estoy emocionada y por otra decepcionada por el resultado que vaya a tener eso, pero... gracias de todas formas si leyeron hasta aquí xD**

 **¡NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE!**


	2. Unos segundos

**Que lo disfruten, nos vemos al final.**

* * *

 **\- Unos segundos -**

 **.**

 **.**

Muse estaba a punto de terminar, quedaba poco tiempo para que todo lo que habíamos creado entre nosotras nueve llegara a su fin. Desde que hablamos con las chicas de tercer año sobre el futuro del grupo, tuvimos un gran dilema sobre qué hacer, pero conseguimos llegar a una conclusión por nuestra cuenta.

Todo se había complicado en mi interior.

Obviamente no era algo que pudiera mostrar, no iba a dejar que las chicas vieran que realmente estaba preocupada, pero no quería que esto terminara, desde que las conocí a las ocho, una pequeña sonrisa se había apoderado de mis facciones.

No, esa sonrisa que muchas veces me acompañaba en las noches no era sólo por la amistad que había creado con ellas, se debía a un sentimiento que las sobrepasaba, algo que sólo podía ser dirigido hacia una persona.

Cautelosamente miré disimuladamente a mi pequeña senpai, quien juraría desvió su mirada de mí.

Actualmente sigo sin comprender qué pude ver en ella, era una persona infantil, complicada, malcriada y con un ego más grande que ella misma.

Pero entonces, ¿por qué mi corazón se acelera tanto sólo con verla?

Sí, no lo comprendo, pero sé diferenciar este sentimiento del de las demás, no había duda, estaba interesada de una forma romántica hacia el pequeño demonio de Muse.

Chasqueé la lengua molesta mientras intentaba dirigir mis orbes a otra cosa que no fuera la pelinegra.

Es realmente frustrante cuando la veo, me siento descubierta, indefensa, mis amatistas adquieren un brillo distinto solo con verla.

Estaba claro, este no iba a ser un buen día, no sólo nos habíamos reunido todas juntas para disfrutar de una salida, también íbamos a decirles a las chicas de tercero que Muse terminaría con su partida.

Comencé a jugar con uno de mis mechones sin prestarle atención a las demás chicas, mirándolas desinteresadamente.

-¡Kotori, cuidado con el disco!- gritaba Umi mientras apartaba a Kotori de la batalla que estaban teniendo Eli y Nozomi con un juego en el arcade.

-¿Qué les pasa?- pregunté con una ceja alzada.

-¿Acaso no lo ves?- señaló Nico a sus compañeras de clase, quienes se estaban disculpando con una enfadada arquera. –Casi nos quedamos sin modista.- se cruzó de brazos mientras se tiraba de una forma un poco brusca en una de las sillas, esperando a que las chicas que se habían puesto a jugar terminaran para ir al siguiente lugar.

-Eso puedo verlo.- la miré molesta. –Sólo me sorprendió ver a Eli y a Nozomi con una actitud tan infantil.- crucé las piernas, ganando la atención de Nico.

-Suele ocurrir con ese tipo de juegos.- por un momento la pelinegra pareció querer decir algo más, pero se quedó callada hasta que una sonrisa burlona apareció en su tierno rostro. –Imagino que si nunca has jugado no lo puedes entender.-

-¿Me estás retando?- me levanté de nuestro asiento al igual que ella.

-No es un reto cuando ya se sabe que no vas a ganar.- su sonrisa se ensanchó, lo cual me irritó.

-Muy bien enana, tú lo has querido.- molesta, me acerqué a donde anteriormente estaban las dos chicas de tercero. –Espero que al menos hagas esto divertido.- su gesto burlón desapareció a uno enfadado, casi podía jurar que salían chispas de nuestros ojos, chocando con los de la otra.

-Rubíes…- susurré sin querer al quedarme viendo sus ojos, en cuanto me di cuenta miré a otro lado, esperando que nadie lo hubiera escuchado. –Empecemos.- intenté omitir lo anterior y meterme en el juego.

Me encontraba delante de una mesa que expulsaba levemente aire hacia arriba para que el disco se pudiera mover libremente, poco a poco fui analizando cómo podría jugarse, ya que nunca había probado uno de estos.

-¿Segura que no quieres unas clases para orientarte?- de nuevo esa sonrisa…

Chirrié los dientes.

-Espero que recuerdes esas palabras cuando te gane, enana.-

-¡Deja de llamarme enana, maldito tomate!- saltó ella a la defensiva.

-¿¡Quién te crees par…!?- mis palabras fueron silenciadas por el disco moviéndose en la mesa.

Nico había comenzado el juego sin anticipármelo, callando de ese modo súbitamente nuestra discusión. Como pude cogí lo que parecía el objeto con lo que golpear el disco y procedimos a jugar.

Al principio mi derrota parecía predestinada, pero en cuanto fui cogiendo maña con la jugabilidad, gané terreno, frustrando por el camino a mi rival. Era divertido, nuestras respiraciones estaban alteradas por el arduo trabajo que estábamos haciendo por no perder contra la otra. Nuestras sonrisas se dejaban ver al igual que la competitividad en nuestras facciones.

Estaba feliz, pero sabía que no era sólo porque estaba jugando a algo nuevo con una amiga, no, también se debía a que esa amiga era Nico.

-No, ¡espera!- protestaba la pelinegra cuando se dio cuenta de que la mesa dejaba de expulsar aire, dando por finalizado el juego. Alcé la mirada al marcador, el cual se situaba en la parte superior central de la pista.

-Empate…- susurré con la respiración poco continuada y algunas gotas de sudor por mi rostro.

-¡Eso ha sido increíble, nya!- mi atención pasó directamente del marcador a la persona que entusiasmada, aplaudía eufóricamente mientras daba algunos saltitos. -¡Nunca había visto una partida tan igualada!-

-Sin duda, ha sido un gran juego.- nos halagó ahora Umi.

-¿Dónde aprendieron a jugar así?- preguntaba Eli.

-¡Hum! La próxima vez ganaré.- me apuntó Nico de forma acusadora. -¡Esto no quedará así!- se iba lentamente al lado de Nozomi, quién parecía burlarse de la pelinegra nada más llegar, logrando que se sonrojara un poco.

-Es de mala educación señalar a la gente.- contesté de forma bastante neutral.

No podía negar que ver ese tipo de reacciones al lado de la tarotista me creaban un pequeño dolor en el pecho. Pero no le iba a dar importancia, no era la primera vez que me pasaba.

Después del juego, seguimos visitando diferentes lugares, cada uno escogido por una de nosotras, hasta que por último destino, fuimos a la playa por idea de Honoka.

La hora de decirles nuestra decisión a las de tercero se acercaba y no podía negar estar triste, no estaba preparada para decir esas palabras, no quería separarme de ellas, no quería volver a estar sola.

 _Sola…_

Miré a las chicas que alegremente salían del tren para ir a ver el mar.

No, no estaba sola, aún si nos separábamos, no lo iba a volver a estar.

-Maki-chan.- una dulce voz detuvo mi andar, girando levemente la cabeza me topé con la persona que me llamaba.

-¿Qué sucede, Kotori?- pregunté un poco confundida.

-¿Estás preparada?- sonrió con una mezcla de tristeza y comprensión.

Sinceramente, no quería responder a eso, porque sabía muy bien la respuesta.

-Sí, ya está decidido.- mentí, pero no quería verme débil, si vieran que me dolía el pensar en una separación, sentiría mucha vergüenza.

Kotori hizo una mueca inconforme, como si hubiera entendido que no había sido sincera con ella.

-¿No te pone triste que las chicas de tercero se gradúen?- continuó con el tema.

-Tienen que seguir avanzando.- distinguí como las demás compañeras se iban adelantando, quedándonos nosotras detrás, pero a Kotori no parecía molestarle. –Vosotras también os graduareis el próximo año.- comencé a jugar con uno de mis mechones, no es como si me emocionara pensar en eso ahora.

-Tienes razón.- rió de una forma un poco nerviosa. –Al menos Eli y Nozomi se seguirán teniendo cerca.- sus delicados orbes se posicionaron sobre los míos, como si quisiera descifrarme con la siguiente frase viendo mis reacciones. –Espero que Nico también pueda contar con ellas.- balbuceé levemente, no esperaba que nombrara a la enana.

-Eso será si Nico-chan consigue graduarse, sus notas son horribles.- intenté romper la conexión de nuestras miradas, pero ella parecía seguir insistiendo.

-Tienes razón.- volvió a reír. –Al menos nos seguirá teniendo a nosotras, ¿verdad?- ahora su rostro mostraba una dulzura y una pureza muy característica de ella.

-E-Es posible… después de todo somos Muse…- sin esperar mucho más seguí avanzando, intentando alcanzar a las demás.

-Sí, y siempre lo seremos, pero sabes…- hizo una pequeña pausa, levantando la mirada hasta el cielo y juntando las manos en su espalda. –Extrañaré mucho no verlas en Otonokizaka.- fue lo último que escuché de ella, finalmente había llegado junto a las otras compañeras.

 _Créeme Kotori, yo también las extrañaré._

-¡Kotori-chan!- con un enérgico grito, Honoka llamó a su amiga de la infancia, estando al fin las nueve chicas juntas.

La puesta de sol era hermosa, el ambiente, el oleaje y la escena era perfecta. Sin pensar mucho en la razón de porque nos habíamos reunido hoy, comencé a jugar con algunas olas junto a Hanayo y a Rin, todas reíamos y sonreíamos, disfrutando el gran vínculo que nos unía.

Pero el momento que desde un principio habíamos intentado aplazar había llegado, nos encontrábamos observando el horizonte como hace tanto tiempo hicimos, en nuestro primer campamento en una de mis casas. Algunas lágrimas se asomaban en nuestros ojos, pero debíamos hacerlo, esto es realmente lo que queremos, Muse no puede ser Muse si alguna de nosotras falta.

Era el momento.

-¡Preparadas…!- después de un par de intentos, Honoka nos dio el pequeño empujón que necesitábamos para darles la noticia de la cual aún eran ignorantes.

-¡Después de la competencia, Muse… desaparecerá!- anunciamos las seis chicas sincronizadamente.

Las chicas de tercero se asombraron, parecía que no conseguían poner una mueca acorde a sus sentimientos, pero no podíamos permitir que el grupo siguiera sin ellas, ninguna queríamos eso.

-Tenemos que ser nosotras nueve. ¡Nosotras nueve formamos Muse!- comenzaba a explicar Honoka.

-Sabemos que es normal que algunas integrantes lleguen y otras se vayan.- continuó Umi.

-Pero somos diferentes.- proseguí.

-Muse somos nosotras nueve.- comentó Hanayo.

-No puedo imaginar que una de nosotras no esté.- la energía que solía irradiar Rin era eclipsada por una tristeza palpable en sus palabras.

-¡Aun si falta sólo una, ya no será Muse!- finalizaba Kotori.

Nozomi y Eli parecieron entenderlo, aunque sus sonrisas eran tristes, comprendían nuestros sentimientos. En cambio Nico no parecía entrar en razón, ella seguía defendiendo que debíamos seguir adelante sin ellas.

Sus palabras me herían, ¿seguir sin ella? No quería hacer eso.

-Nico-chan…- susurré afligida.

-Todas saben lo que siento acerca de ser una School Idol, ¿verdad?- pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus rubíes, mojando levemente la arena de la playa. –Estuve a punto de rendirme cuando entré a tercer año, ¡entonces encontré este milagro!- su voz cada vez iba subiendo de intensidad. -¡Conocí a este fantástico grupo de idols, este fantástico equipo!- de nuevo su tono se fue apagando al mismo tiempo que mi corazón se estrujaba en mi pecho por los sollozos descontrolados de Nico. –Si nos desintegramos, será como si…- no la dejé terminar.

Sus palabras me dolían, casi podía notar como mis pulsaciones se volvían irregulares y mi mente se nublaba, no quería verla llorar, no quería ver como su sueño se rompía en pedazos, ella no se merecía eso.

-¡Continuaremos siendo idols!- grité sin pensar mientras me acercaba a Nico. Su rostro estaba lleno de lágrimas, dándole un aire aún más infantil y tierno, pero al mismo tiempo, mi mente se iba oscureciendo más, no pensaba racionalmente, sólo quería ver su radiante sonrisa y que se borrara completamente la tristeza de sus facciones. -¡Te lo prometo! ¡Seguiremos siendo idols sin importar lo que pase!- grité casi como si pidiera auxilio. Ahora era yo quien derramaba lágrimas.

-Maki…- parecía sorprendida, seguramente no se esperaba que reaccionara de esta forma.

Cuidadosamente me acercé a ella, limpiando con uno de mis dedos sus humedecidas mejillas.

-¡Pero queremos que Muse sea sólo de nosotras nueve!- poco a poco se iba mordiendo el labio inferior, conteniendo inútilmente las lágrimas que sus orbes peleaban por no dejar salir, pero era inútil, sus sonrojadas mejillas seguían mojadas, no conseguía detenerlas, al igual que las mías. No sabía qué hacer. -¡No quiero un Muse sin ti, Nico-chan! ¡No lo quiero!- grité más fuerte que en la vez anterior, causando un silencio en todo el lugar.

Todas me miraron sorprendidas, algunas lloraban mientras otras me miraban de una forma comprensiva, como si comprendieran completamente mis sentimientos. Poco a poco fui consciente de mis acciones, como si la negra nube que cubría mi mente se fuera despejando. La sangre empezó a apoderarse de mi rostro, estaba muy avergonzada, de cierta manera sentía que me había declarado a Nico-chan, por lo que fui alejando mis manos de su rostro, el cual había conseguido tranquilizar un poco. Escaneé a la chica que tenía delante involuntariamente, aún me seguía mirando sorprendida por lo que había expresado, pero era normal, hasta yo misma me había sorprendido.

-Kayo-chin, prometimos no llorar.- la voz de Rin sollozando me sacó de mis pensamientos, acercándome hacia mis dos compañeras de clase, dejando a la pelinegra sola, quien aún no me quitaba la vista de encima.

Intenté no darle importancia en el tiempo que estuvimos en la playa a la potente y poderosa atracción de sus orbes rojizos sobre mí, era como si supiera en todo momento que me estaba mirando, retándome a devolverle la conexión, pero no me atrevía, muy dentro de mi había sentido que mis palabras eran una confesión, por lo que no me atrevía ni si quiera a cruzar palabras con ella.

Estuvimos un rato más observando la puesta de sol, cuando terminamos nos adentramos a la estación para volver a casa. Nos sacamos unas fotos bastante graciosas en el fotomatón, risas y bromas surgieron a raíz de ellas, pero todo se fue reduciendo en llanto, sollozos y un mar de lágrimas. Parecíamos piezas de dominó, en cuanto una comenzaba a entristecerse las demás íbamos cayendo a su paso hasta el punto de crear una escena desastrosa, un cuadro sucumbido por la tristeza que causaba nuestra próxima separación.

Observé a todas las chicas, Nozomi sujetaba tiernamente a Eli, quién tenía su rostro enterrado en el cuello de su compañera, intentando de este modo que la menos cantidad de gente posible la viera en su momento de debilidad, mientras tanto, Nozomi acariciaba sus sedosos cabellos rubios, deshaciéndole por el camino su acostumbrada coleta.

Kotori y Umi estaban sentadas en uno de los bancos para esperar el tren, y al igual que las anteriores, se encontraban abrazadas. Umi escondía su rostro entre el torso de Kotori, la cual le acariciaba la espalda, pero a diferencia de la rubia, los sollozos de la arquera eran más fuertes, casi desgarradores, al igual que los de Rin y Hanayo, quienes estaban cogidas de la mano, intentando que la otra dejase de llorar, se sonreían pero al momento desaparecía su fingida mueca, así sucesivamente, haciendo un esfuerzo para que la otra persona viera que todo estaba bien, acabando con un mal resultado.

Honoka parecía no estar unida al grupo, su rostro lo escondía entre sus rodillas, sentada en el suelo, llorando en silencio.

Busqué con la mirada a la chica de la cual estaba enamorada, encontrándola en las escaleras que hacía unos minutos habíamos bajado, era la única que no lloraba, pero aun así, su rostro estaba sumamente triste y pensativo, parecía estar conteniendo las ganas de desahogarse sonoramente, como otras hacían. Sin pensarlo mucho, me acerqué a ella.

En un principio intenté cruzar palabras con la pelinegra, pero la vergüenza y la poca experiencia en estas cosas me bloquearon, no se me daba bien animar a las personas, aunque momentos antes lo hubiera intentado.

-Estoy bien.- contestó secamente, alejando sus orbes de los míos. –No soy tan llorica como ellas.- miró a las demás con superioridad.

-No parecía eso cuando estábamos en la playa, nya.- contraatacó Rin mientras secaba el húmedo rostro de Hanayo con un pañuelo de tela.

-¡Cállate!- gritó, mezclándose su sonora voz con los sollozos de las demás. –Deberías dejar de llorar, no queda bien contigo.- después de un tiempo, nuestra mirada se volvió a unir mientras me dirigía las palabras.

Sin previo aviso me tiró de la manga de la chaqueta, acercándome bruscamente a ella, casi me caía, pero parecía que le daba igual.

-No hacía falta que hicieras eso.- le contestaba, intentando normalizar mi voz.

-Sí, sí.- ya cerca de ella, sacó un pañuelo rosa con sus iniciales y como si fuera una cría, limpió mis mejillas y mis enrojecidos ojos. –Eres una niña rica, no dejes que te vean así.- hizo un mohín.

-¿¡Qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra!?- protesté indignada.

-No lo sé…- sus rojizas pupilas mostraban dolor. –Sólo deja de llorar, ¿sí?- su voz suave deleitó mis oídos, ese lado maternal no era algo que soliera ver, ni mucho menos algo que me dirigiera, así que sin decir palabra, asentí, dejándome mimar por sus caricias.

.

.

.

.

Poco a poco nos fuimos separando para ir a nuestras respectivas casas. Al principio fue un poco extraño porque no queríamos alejarnos, pero no podíamos seguir comportándonos como niñas pequeñas.

Llegué a mi vivienda, mis padres se encontraban dentro, pero los esquivé hasta subir a mi dormitorio, sentía aún parte de mi rostro demacrado por las lágrimas y no quería preocuparlos.

-Ha sido un día extraño.- murmuré mientras me dirigía al escritorio, me sentía motivada como para intentar avanzar en la composición que había empezado días antes.

Una pequeña sonrisa adornó mis labios.

De cierta manera, me sentía más unida a Nico-chan, era como si en el día de hoy, nuestro lazo se hubiera intensificado.

Saqué de mi bolsillo el pañuelo rosa de la pelinegra, me lo había cedido al enterarse de que no portaba ninguno conmigo y como lo había llenado de lágrimas, le prometí lavarlo antes de entregárselo.

-Nico-chan…- susurré dulcemente mientras lo llevaba a mis labios. –Me gustas…- mi suave voz volvía a salir, apagándose por el beso que le propinaba a esa delicada tela.

Me sentí un poco nerviosa por mi acción, pero me tranquilicé al darme cuenta de que estaba completamente sola, no tenía nada de lo que avergonzarme, al menos no ahora.

Pero la sonrisa que había portado desde que me senté en mi cómodo asiento se fue cuando escuché un extraño sonido detrás de mí, acercándome de ese modo al causante.

-¿Un libro?- pensé en voz alta, ojeándolo por si le había pasado algo, pero parecía estar en perfecto estado.

Poco a poco más sonidos como el anterior hacían eco en la habitación. Libros y más libros caían de la estantería, me alejé un poco asustada por lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero no tardé mucho en comprender la situación. El suelo se estaba moviendo de una forma muy brusca, como pude me acerqué al marco de la puerta, sentía que era un lugar seguro porque no habían muchas cosas alrededor.

-¿¡Un terremoto!?- más que una cuestión lo afirmaba aterrorizada.

Los libros que se encontraban en el suelo fueron aplastados por la gran estantería de pino que cayó sin control. Las cosas de la habitación se iban moviendo solas, algunas estrellándose sin piedad contra el suelo, pero aun así me mantuve firme en mi posición, agachándome levemente por el miedo a lo que pudiera suceder. Pasaron cerca de cuarenta infernales segundos, suficientes para que todas mis alarmas se encendieran.

Cuando por fin finalizó salí de mi escondite, las piernas me temblaban, las lágrimas que antes habían inundado mi rostro de tristeza ahora salían por el pánico.

-¡Maki!- la potente voz de mi padre me llamaba, por lo que con cuidado abrí la puerta, encontrándome con mi figura paterna alterada. -¡¿Estás bien!?- no sabía que responderle, el aire no salía de mis pulmones, mis labios se movían pero sin un fin fijo. –Tu madre está bien, tenemos que salir pronto de aquí.- comprendí enseguida a lo que se refería, es posible que no estuviéramos en un lugar seguro.

Dejando de lado el miedo que tenía, la adrenalina comenzó a recorrer mi cuerpo mientras me pedía que estuviera a salvo, captando al instante la orden.

 _Nico-chan…_

El instinto de supervivencia que me había recorrido el cuerpo fue dejado de lado por algo aún más importante, la preocupación de que todas estuvieran a salvo, principalmente cierta enana de negra cabellera. Cogí mi móvil, comprobando que funcionara y salí siguiendo a mis padres.

Escribí velozmente por el grupo que compartíamos todas las musas, por suerte muchas tuvieron la misma idea que yo y no tardaron en responder. Hanayo y Rin se encontraban bien, ambas estaban en sus casas, mientras tanto Honoka estaba ayudando a su hermana, la cual había tenido un accidente por las escaleras, en cambio, Kotori no respondía aunque la llamáramos, así que Umi no tardó en anunciar que iba a ir a su casa en ese mismo momento para comprobar que se encontrara a salvo. Eli, Nozomi y Nico no daban señales de estar bien, aunque todas estuviéramos intentando comunicarnos con ellas.

Miré desesperada a la dirección que dirigía a la casa de Nico-chan, pero en cuanto intenté correr hacía allí mi padre me sujetó del brazo, obligándome a seguirlo. Forcejeé y protesté, necesitaba saber que Nico-chan estuviera a salvo, mi corazón me lo pedía a gritos mientras mi mente me jugaba las peores bromas sobre lo que podría haberle pasado.

-¡Maki, debemos ir rápido al hospital, es más seguro y mucha gente necesitará nuestra ayuda!-

-¡Espera! ¡Nico-chan! ¡Ella!- comencé a golpear el fuerte brazo que me estaba aprisionando, pero no conseguía soltarme.

-¡Maki!- mi madre se acercó hacia mí, dándome una bofetada para que reaccionara, dejándome en shock, ella nunca me había golpeado. –Por favor, cálmate, si le ha pasado algo, es más probable que la encuentres en el hospital antes que en su casa.- sonrió maternalmente mientras acariciaba mi enrojecida mejilla. –Vamos.- susurró.

Me dejé guiar, pero un gran nudo golpeaba mi estómago, mi cabeza seguía mostrándome las peores situaciones y mis ojos se habían propuesto dejarme sin una pizca de líquido en el cuerpo.

Por favor, por favor te lo pido, que Nico-chan esté a salvo…

.

.

.

.

Había pasado un desastroso día desde que el terremoto se apoderó de Tokio.

Miraba por la ventana como algunos especialistas intentaban arreglar las fisuras que se habían creado en las carreteras y de este modo, ayudar en la búsqueda de heridos con transporte, al fondo algunos voluntarios movían partes de edificios destruidos. Gritos de auxilio, sangre y lágrimas habían conquistado la capital, algunas personas habían fallecido por el siniestro terremoto que sin previo aviso, removió toda la ciudad.

Mordí mi labio inferior.

Todo sucedió cuando nos separamos, si hubiéramos estado todas juntas, no hubiera sucedido esto.

Caminé por los concurridos pasillos del hospital, camillas y más camillas llenaban los laterales, no quedaban habitaciones para tantos heridos. Mi rostro oscurecido mientras dirigía la mirada al suelo, algunas manchas rojas con marcas de pisadas lo adornaban, era realmente perturbador. Un grito de dolor rompió el escaso silencio que de por sí ya había en el edificio, habían encontrado a otra persona entre los escombros y lo estaban llevando a primeros auxilios, intenté no mirar, desde hacía bastante horas, todo eso había sido un maldito infierno.

En una de las salas de espera me encontré con Honoka, Umi y Kotori, quién dormía con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de la peliazul. Cuando la arquera llegó a la casa de la modista, esta se encontraba sola con algunos escombros de una pared que se había derrumbado encima, según supimos más tarde, Umi la socorrió lo más rápido que pudo, examinándola de que aún respirara y no tuviera nada roto.

Miré la pierna escayolada de la castaña. Gracias a la rápida ayuda de Umi, llegó enseguida al hospital y pudieron atenderla, haciéndole una dolorosa y larga operación por una rotura que podría haber sido permanente en su pierna, pero ahora estaba a salvo. Miré su rostro, estaba dormida, pero no mostraba ni un atisbo de una posible sonrisa, parecía haberlo pasado realmente mal. Umi prosiguió a acariciar su rostro, logrando de este modo lo que faltaba en los tiernos labios de Kotori.

Seguí mi camino, saludé a Hanayo y a Rin, quienes por suerte no habían sufrido ningún daño, pero aun así, se encontraban muy afligidas por lo que les había pasado a nuestras compañeras.

Mi rostro volvió a oscurecerse cuando seguí caminando, escaneando como tantas otras veces en lo que se había convertido el hospital.

Realmente dolía, como unos momentos podías estar bien y que todo se derrumbara por unos segundos, incluso pudiendo perder la vida, era muy escalofriante.

La siguiente parada fue una de las habitaciones del hospital que se encontraba en el mismo piso, pero no me atreví a entrar.

Eli se encontraba con una venda en la cabeza y el rostro bajo, sujetando la mano de Nozomi mientras le regalaba algunas caricia, el rubio flequillo de la rusa cubría sus hermosos ojos azules, pero aun así, se podían ver claramente como brillantes gotas caían de ellos y acababan en la piel de la pelimorada.

Hacía apenas unas horas obtuvimos respuesta de Eli, pedía ayuda desesperadamente, al parecer ambas se encontraban en casa de Nozomi y esta última no se encontraba muy bien. Una ambulancia consiguió llegar a su departamento después de un rato y la recogieron, pero cuando la trajeron, su pulso se encontraba muy débil. Eli no dejaba de balbucear cosas que no comprendía, sin darse cuenta a veces mezclaba palabras japonesas con rusas, llegando a un punto en el que ni si quiera se daba cuenta de la presencia de las demás, parecía estar consternada, no entendía a razones, sólo pedía ver a Nozomi, eran las única palabras que conseguíamos entender de sus labios.

Actualmente no nos ha querido explicar nada de lo sucedido, simplemente se encerró en la habitación de Nozomi para hacerle compañía, le hablaba, pero la pelimorada no podía escucharla, por culpa de una contusión fuerte en la cabeza, había quedado inconsciente, por lo que ahora se encontraba postrada en la cama, una máquina la ayudaba a respirar mientras otra le monitoreaba las pulsaciones, esperando que todo saliera bien.

Eli no se había separado de ella ni un segundo, y no tenía pinta de que fuera a hacerlo.

Llegaba el momento, cada vez estaba más cerca de mi último destino, pero cada paso era una tortura para mí, sentía como mis piernas me pedían detenerme, no querían que me hiciera esto, no debía avanzar.

Pero necesitaba verla, era consciente de lo que había sucedido, pero quería verlo con mis propios ojos.

No, necesitaba verlo.

Sentía el latido acelerado de mi corazón en mis oídos, casi podía notar como mis tímpanos no podían con el fuerte sonido, pero no iba a parar, las ganas de verla eran algo que desde hacía una hora había conseguido bloquear, pero en este momento se había convertido en una necesidad tan fuerte como el respirar.

Leí el letrero de la puerta, no había duda, llegué a mi último destino.

-Yazawa Nico…- susurré mientras lo examinaba.

Cogí aire, lo necesitaba, notaba como mis pulmones estaban vacíos, había aguantado la respiración desde hacía unos segundos sin darme cuenta. Fui abriendo la puerta temerosa de lo que fuera a encontrarme, la mano me temblaba mientras sujetaba el picaporte, pero aun así, conseguí entrar.

La persona de la que estaba enamorada, esa enana orgullosa que en algunos momentos detestaba pero al mismo tiempo me cautivaba con su radiante sonrisa, se encontraba tumbada en la camilla, una de sus piernas era levantada por una máquina, estaba completamente escayolada. Su rostro era cubierto por vendas en la parte superior, algunos vendajes más en su rostro al igual que un par de grapas para cerrar una de las múltiples heridas que tenía. Su brazo derecho se encontraba como su pierna, pero este descansaba en su abdomen.

De nuevo la necesidad de respirar se convertía en una fuerte urgencia por la falta de aire.

Hacía un par de horas la trajeron en un pequeño coche de un amigo de su madre, pero no había sido atendida con mucha rapidez por lo lleno que se encontraba el hospital, así que hasta hace una media hora no me habían permitido verla.

Nico-chan había sufrido heridas muy graves, al parecer su casa se había derrumbado completamente, al igual que muchas de ese barrio, el cual al ser pobre, las casas estaban bastante desgastadas, no teniendo el suficiente soporte para aguantar un terremoto de esta magnitud. La pelinegra no se encontraba sola en casa, estaba cuidando a sus hermanos menores, quienes también salieron heridos, pero estaban siendo tratados en otras habitaciones con lesiones que podrían ser bastante preocupantes.

Me acerqué a su camilla, no había nadie en la habitación más que ella, su madre había ido a visitar al pequeño Cotaro y a Cocoa, quienes eran los más graves de los Yazawa.

Sentía ganas de llorar, pero no quedaban lágrimas en mis orbes violetas, ya había derramado suficientes en todas esas horas, cuando no sabía nada de su estado y al mismo tiempo no me dejaban ir a buscarla.

-Quizás, si hubiera llegado a tu casa cuando quise ir, no estarías así.- mi voz salía afligida, dolida, me sentía culpable de su estado. –Aunque imagino que no tiene fin que te lo diga, después de todo no me puedes escuchar.- miré la máquina que tomaba su pulso, la que le ayudaba a respirar y la intravenosa. –Espero que al menos no sientas dolor.- me senté en una de las sillas que servían para las visitas.

Acaricié una de sus mejillas, teniendo cuidado de no quitar ninguna grapa ni levantar algún vendaje, podía sentir su suave piel entre mis dedos, pero se encontraba más fría que de costumbre. Seguí el recorrido hasta el cable que se encontraba en su nariz, procurando no tocarlo mucho, pero agradeciendo internamente a que la estuviera ayudando a seguir con nosotras. Continué, parándome esta vez en sus labios, estaban un poco más cálidos que su piel, pero aun así se encontraban pálidos, les faltaban vida.

-Por favor, Nico-chan, no me dejes.- una lágrima traviesa atravesó todo mi rostro hasta caer en el suyo.

Me había acercado lo suficiente como para casi besarla, faltaba poco para unir nuestros labios, pero eso no estaría bien, sería aprovecharse de la situación, aunque gran parte de mi consciencia casi me obligara a terminar la acción por necesidad, me mantuve firme, no necesitaba besarla para saber que estaba viva, su corazón seguía latiendo y estaba segura que así seguiría hasta que abriera los ojos.

-Nico-chan.- me volví a sentar en la silla sin despegar mi mirada de ella. –Te ves hermosa.- susurré más bajo que de costumbre de forma un poco tosca, mis labios estaban temblando, me mantuve en silencio unos minutos. –Sé que te mejorarás.- no sabía que decir en este tipo de situaciones, me estaba superando. –No has conseguido vencer a una novata al juego del disco, no puedes dejar esto así.- recodando el día anterior, comencé a sincerarme, pero mi rostro volvía a estar húmedo, las lágrimas que pensaba que había agotado volvían a mí. –Aún ni si quiera has llegado a ser la idol número uno del universo, tienes un largo camino hasta llegar ahí.- sonreí irónicamente por mis palabras, no me reconocía. –Tus hermanos estarán bien, tiene que recuperarte rápido para que vean que su querida hermana mayor está bien.- pequeños sollozos escapaban de mis labios. –Nico-chan… Nico-chan…-

Mis lamentos me pedían a gritos salir y desahogarme, necesitaba soltar toda la amargura, pero no me lo iba a permitir, tenía que ser fuerte y aguantar, no era momento de hacer una escena, Nico-chan necesitaba mi ayuda.

-Nico-chan… te quiero…- susurré en su oído, no estaba segura de que pudiera escucharme, pero tampoco me importaba, necesitaba decírselo. –Te estaré esperando.- con un fuerte apretón en su mano izquierda y un beso en su mejilla, esperé a su regreso.

* * *

 **"Allí en Japón llegan terremotos con bastante frecuencia comparado con otros paises, pero eso puede ocurrir en cualquier momento."**

 **Ese fue el pensamiento que me llevó a escribir esto, con su buena dosis de puro drama.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, como dije, esto será un Two-shot, de modo que el segundo capítulo estará ambientando en NozoEli, explicando que pasó con ellas para que llegaran a la situación que aquí se narra.**

 **Quería resaltar que no tenía fecha para hacer este capítulo, podía haber pasado un mes perfectamente, pero un comentario de una amiga sobre el NozoEli de "Compás" me dio ganas de escribir esto, (me siento muy simple por esto), así que la quería nombrar por aquí.**

 **Gracias Laura~**

 **¡Nos vemos en el siguiente!**


	3. Unos segundos Parte 2

**Esta es la continuación y final del One-shot anterior, por lo que aconsejo leerlo antes que este, aunque en cierto modo, tampoco creo que sea muy necesario.**

 **Por cierto, he tenido un problema a la hora de subirlo, si tiene algún fallo de contexto grave o alguna cosa, agradecería que me avisasen para corregirlo.**

 **¡Nos vemos al final del capítulo!**

* * *

 **\- Unos segundos. Parte 2 -**

 **.**

 **.**

Una sensación de tranquilidad inundaba todo mi cuerpo, sentía como toda la tensión que había sufrido los días anteriores por la incertidumbre del futuro de _µ's_ se desvanecía.

-Parece que Elichi está de buen humor- dirigí mi atención a la dulce voz que me hablaba.

Desde que nos habíamos separado de nuestras compañeras, quedamos en que la acompañaría hasta su casa para después irme yo a la mía. Contemplé minuciosamente su rostro, parecía relajada, su sonrisa no tenía ni un atisbo de falsedad, sus orbes esmeraldas brillaban al toparse con mis zafiros, ensanchando de ese modo aún más su sonrisa.

-Reconozco que no me esperaba que llegasen a tomar esa decisión.- le devolví el gesto, sentía como mis pupilas se dilataban solo por verla. –Ni tampoco que lo anunciasen tan rápido, hace apenas unos días que salió el tema.-

-Seguramente aún si no se hablaba de nuestra graduación, por dentro sabían que vendría y de ese modo, inconscientemente ya sabían su respuesta.- al nombrar nuestra despedida de la escuela, pareció afligirse un poco.

El tema de la graduación también me hacía sentir un malestar en mi interior, se trataba de una mezcla de emociones, al mismo tiempo me alegraba que pudiera avanzar y seguir adelante, pero por otro lado, sería cerrarle la puerta a aquello que habíamos creado con nuestras nuevas amigas.

Acerqué mi mano hasta la suya, rozándola con las yemas delicadamente, pidiéndole permiso para poder entrelazar nuestros dedos, a lo que ella se sorprendió, pero no me lo negó, juntó nuestras palmas para afianzar nuestro contacto y finalmente, unimos nuestras manos. La miré durante unos segundos, pero al darse cuenta de mi fijación hacia ella, dirigió su atención hacia el lado contrario para que no la viera, sabía que se había ruborizado un poco, pero al mismo tiempo, toda tristeza que podía tener anteriormente fue desapareciendo.

No era algo muy común que Nozomi se ruborizara, pero seguramente en esta ocasión se debiera a que cuando teníamos contacto físico, sobretodo en lugares públicos, era ella quien lo iniciaba, así ha sido siempre desde que comenzamos a salir juntas hace varios meses.

El camino hasta su departamento fue tranquilo, comentamos un poco sobre lo que había sucedido en la playa, dirigimos la conversación hacia viejos recuerdos, principalmente en el consejo estudiantil durante esos años y finalizamos con lo que vendría a continuación, ninguna de nosotras se atrevía aún a hablar mucho de este tema, después de todo el futuro era incierto, lo único que teníamos claro pero al mismo tiempo no decíamos mucho en voz alta para no meter a la otra persona en un posible compromiso, era que queríamos un futuro juntas.

Llegamos hasta su puerta, Nozomi procedió a meter la llave en la cerradura, nuestras manos aún seguían juntas, en mi caso, no quería soltarme de ella aún.

-Ayer compré algunos chocolates que nunca había visto en la tienda de la esquina.- abrió un poco la puerta mientras hacía un poco de presión en nuestro contacto. -¿Te gustaría probarlos?- me preguntó, mi sonrisa no pudo más que crecer por sus palabras, era como si no fuera la única que necesitaba pasar más tiempo con la otra.

-Sabes que no puedo negarme a eso.- acabamos entrando ambas a su departamento.

Como si hubieran bajado los grados en la pequeña sala, mi cuerpo se enfrió repentinamente al separar nuestras manos. Nozomi se dirigió a la cocina, yo simplemente me senté en una silla de la pequeña mesa de centro, viéndola en todo momento. Sacó una pequeña tetera para comenzar a calentar agua, por otro lado, una caja bastante rústica inundó fácilmente mis fosas nasales, aún sin haberla abierto, podía saber que ese era el chocolate del que había hablado anteriormente.

-Es gracioso ver como reaccionas con el chocolate, Elichi.- su sonrisa socarrona me sacó por un momento de mi delirio.

-¿Puede que sea por eso que lo compraste?-

-¿No puede apetecerme un poco de dulce de vez en cuando?- me contestó con otra pregunta. –Elichi es muy orgullosa pensando que esto es sólo para ella.- hizo un pequeño mohín, sólo pude sonreír por su tierno gesto.

Estuvimos bromeando durante un rato hasta que el sonido de la tetera alertó a Nozomi. Preparó el té en unas pequeñas tazas a conjunto y acercó la caja de chocolate a la cual no le había quitado los ojos de encima.

-Espero que sean de tu gusto, Elichi.-

-No hay chocolate que no me guste.- contesté de una forma un poco infantil mientras pequeños brillitos salían de mis zafiros.

Posicionó cada cosa en la mesa, le agradecí por el gesto y esperé a que ella abriera esa caja de pandora que no dejaba de tentarme, no quería parecer muy ansiosa. Inesperadamente me acercó una servilleta antes de ir a por la caja.

-Elichi, se te cae la baba.- lo dijo de una forma tan seria que fui corriendo a limpiarme, pero sólo se había burlado de mí, no tenía nada en mi rostro. –Ara, parece que me equivoqué.- rió.

-Nozomi…- la escruté con la mirada, pero sólo conseguí que su risa fuera más sonora.

-Si me miras tan fijamente pensaré que no es a los chocolates a lo que te quieres comer.- no entendía como ese tipo de cosas las podía decir de una forma tan natural.

-¡Nozomi!- noté como mi rostro se calentaba por la vergüenza, estaba completamente roja. -¿¡Por qué crees qué …-¡?- iba a seguir protestando, pero un dulce sabor hizo que casi me derritiera, Nozomi me había metido un trozo de chocolate en la boca mientras hablaba. –Menta…- acabé comentando mientras lo saboreaba.

-¿Qué tal está?- puso uno de sus codos en la mesa y apoyó su rostro en su mano, no dejaba de mirarme, como si le gustara las expresiones extrañas que seguramente estuviera haciendo por el chocolate.

-Delicioso…- terminé de tomarlo, miré la caja deseosa de otro, habían de distintos sabores.

Con un poco de vergüenza, miré de forma alterna a Nozomi y a los dulces.

-¿Quizás a Elichi le ha gustado que le diera el chocolate?- de nuevo noté como mi rostro se teñía de rojo, consiguiendo de este modo que de nuevo una gran sonrisa adornase los labios de mi novia.

No hicieron muchas más palabras para que en efecto, Nozomi cogiera otro trocito de chocolate. Lo dejó a cierta distancia como para que tuviera que acercarme a ella. Parece que se estaba divirtiendo. Dejando la timidez de lado, me acerqué al bombón y sin llegar a rozarla, se lo quité de los dedos con los dientes. Como respuesta, me regaló una tierna expresión por la escena.

-Amargo… es de matcha- cuando terminé de tragarlo, saqué la lengua un poco por el sabor que aún permanecía en mi paladar.

-Pensaba que no había chocolate que te desagradara.-

-Sigue estando delicioso, pero hay sabores que me gustan más que otros.- removí un poco el té que me había servido antes, esperando a que se enfriara. –Elegiste ese aposta, ¿verdad?-

-Quien sabe.-

Así continuamos durante un rato, ella me iba dando los chocolates, a veces hacía el amago de dármelo para después alejarlo, en otra ocasión se lo comió ella o bien lo escondía en su palma para que en vez de ir a por el dulce, acabara rozando sus dedos. Cuando quise darme cuenta, sólo quedaban un par de bombones en la caja.

-Pensaba que tenías capricho de chocolate.- saqué el tema del principio, después de todo, ella sólo se había comido uno mientras que todos los demás los había acabado devorando yo.

-Sabes perfectamente por quien los compro.- fue a por el penúltimo chocolate, acercándolo a mis labios, me lo dio sin más juego.

-Naranja…- uno de mis sabores favoritos, ella lo sabía, seguramente por eso lo dejaría para el final.

-Este es el último Elichi.- estuve atenta a todos sus movimientos, seguramente este sería de chocolate negro, mi preferido. Casi relamí mis labios sólo de pensarlo.

-Me pregunto…- comenzó a jugar con él entre sus dedos mientras hacía una pausa dramática. Mis ojos sólo podían seguir ese pequeño juego impaciente.- ¿Cómo debería darte este?-

-Mou… Nozomi…- realmente quería comerlo ya.

-Seguramente ya sepas de que es.- rió al ver que tenía razón. –En ese caso…-

Después de jugar un poco más, se lo llevó a los labios, sujetándolo levemente, invitándome a que lo tomara de ahí. De nuevo me sonrojé, pero no fui la única, pude ver como tenuemente, sus mejillas se encontraban en el mismo estado.

Un poco insegura me levanté de la silla para acercarme a ella, ya había dejado de lado los deseos del chocolate que me tentaba a probar, después de todo, si había algo más adictivo en mi día a día que el chocolate, eran sus labios.

Todo comenzó con un pequeño roce, al principio ni si quiera me preocupé en coger aquel dulce, sólo quería besarla como tantas veces había hecho. Una corriente inundó mi cuerpo por el contacto, el cual se intensificó al notar su lengua empujando lentamente el chocolate en mis labios, casi obligándome a tomarlo, acabé cediendo. Al mismo tiempo que el sabor del chocolate negro se intensificaba en mi paladar, también lo hacía el beso. Había aprovechado el que mantuviera sus labios abiertos para cumplir su propósito que no la dejé volver a cerrarlos, acabé notando como se sorprendía, dando un pequeño brinco por la impresión, pero no hizo nada para separarse.

 _Fresa…_

Fue mi primera impresión del juego que estábamos llevando a cabo dentro de su boca, al parecer ese era el sabor del chocolate que se había tomado antes. El dulce que aún estaba saboreando se iba derritiendo, pero era lo que menos me importaba en ese momento, sin ninguna duda, no era el sabor más apetitoso de toda esa danza que sincronizadamente, estábamos creando.

Nozomi rodeó con sus brazos mi cuello, no quería dejarme escapar.

 _Ilusa…_

Volvió a entrar en acción mi mente, sin duda lo que menos quería en ese momento era separarme de ella, ya podría estar el mundo en llamas, que ese momento era todo nuestro.

Imité sus acciones, sólo que en mi caso apoyé una de mis manos en la mesa para poder apoyarme y la otra en el asiento de su silla. No era la postura más cómoda, pero me negaba a estar aunque fuese un segundo sin su contacto. Nozomi quería dominar en aquel beso que no hacía otra cosa más que intensificarse, por un momento no quería dejarla, pero su insistencia fue tanta, que acabé cediendo. La batalla que estaba teniendo lugar en aquella sala fue llevada a mi boca, fue entonces que me percaté de que el dulce ya había desaparecido, pero no me extrañaba en absoluto, después de todo, empezaba a hacer bastante calor.

Nos separamos, jadeantes, en busca de algo fresco con lo que volver a llenar nuestros pulmones, pero era imposible, seguíamos tan cerca que la caliente respiración de la otra nos cerraba a esa posibilidad. No nos importó, simplemente volvimos a besarnos cuando nos vimos preparadas.

Nozomi se levantó de la silla, sentándose en esta ocasión en la mesa, parece que había notado la mala postura que habíamos cogido y quiso arreglarlo, en mi caso, simplemente la seguí.

Sus brazos rodeaban aún mi cuello mientras que los míos se encontraban a cada lado de su cuerpo. Era tanta su insistencia de estar juntas, que abrió un poco las piernas para que me posicionara sobre ellas y de ese modo, no hubiera ni un atisbo de vacío entre nuestros cuerpos.

-Nozomi…- aclamé su nombre con una voz un poco ronca después de volver a parar el beso, algo dentro de mí me pedía pronunciar tan bello nombre.

-Elichi, te amo.- no me dejó corresponder a sus palabras, volvió a unir nuestros labios. Al principio no correspondí por estar procesando su declaración, pero eso rápidamente cambió al notar como lamía sutilmente mis labios, pidiéndome de nuevo permiso para comenzar otra guerra a la que seguramente, ella saliera victoriosa.

Así estuvimos unos minutos, disfrutando de la otra, sintiendo como partes de nuestros cuerpos experimentaban sensaciones nuevas y nuestro corazón no hacía más que crecer por el gran amor que nos estábamos demostrando. En algunas ocasiones palabras cariñosas salían de sus labios mientras buscábamos aire, en otros momentos era yo quien le expresaba promesas y sentimientos que sabía, ambas compartíamos.

Hubo un momento en el que sentí la necesidad de un acercamiento más íntimo con ella, como si el hacer que nuestras almas pudieran estar más juntas fuera una de mis mayores metas, algunos pequeños espacios que habían entre nuestros cuerpos se convirtieron en mis mayores enemigos. Quería estar más cerca de Nozomi.

De una forma un poco brusca la empujé un poco para atrás, obligándola inconscientemente a que dejara de rodear mi cuello y tuviera que apoyarse en la mesa para no caer. Lentamente me separé de sus labios, la besé en el mentón, descendiendo hasta su cuello. Respiré lentamente, deleitándome de aquel aroma que siempre la rodeaba y el cual en esta ocasión, se intensificaba. Un pequeño mordisco fue el primero de muchos, no buscaba hacerle una marca o dañarla, simplemente probarla. Pequeños jadeos salían de sus labios por mis acciones. Miré a Nozomi de reojo mientras continuaba con mi labor, parecía estarle gustando.

Quise bajar un poco más, a su clavícula, pero el sonido de las tazas en la mesa me sacaron de aquella fantasía.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó sin comprender porque había dejado de atenderla.

Desvié mis zafiros de aquella diosa que tenía como novia para posarla en las tazas que anteriormente contenían nuestro té, estaban bailando arrítmicamente entre los pequeños platitos que tenían debajo.

Me alejé un poco de Nozomi, de nuevo otros sonidos inundaron mis oídos, pero en esta ocasión me pusieron completamente alerta. La vajilla que había usado la pelimorada para preparar ese aperitivo estaba cayendo sin control contra el suelo, haciéndose añicos. A continuación, algunas lejas las siguieron.

-Un terremoto.- fue mi deducción.

Cuando noté como el suelo empezaba a moverse, comprendí que en efecto, esa era la causa. Mi primera acción fue ir hasta Nozomi y abrazarla, aún se encontraba sentada en la mesa. No quería que le pasara nada, debía protegerla.

-¡Elichi cuidado!- un grito fue lo último que escuché de ella.

Estaba tan atenta a que nada a su alrededor pudiera dañarla, que acabé descuidando mi propia seguridad. Una estantería bastante cargada iba a caer directamente sobre mi espalda, pero Nozomi actuó más rápido.

Me encontraba en el suelo por el brusco empujón que me había dado la pelimorada, estaba aturdida, mi cabeza hacía golpeado rudamente contra una pequeña mesita pegada a la pared. Algo cálido recorría mi nuca, pero no me importó, en cuanto recapitulé lo que había pasado, el dolor que segundos antes había secuestrado mis sentidos pasó completamente a un segundo plano.

-¡Nozomi!- me levanté precipitadamente, asustándome de no recibir una respuesta a mi llamado. -¡Nozomi!-

Un olor metálico muy desagradable me entumeció, por instinto llevé mi antebrazo a mi nariz para no seguir aspirándolo. Por un momento atribuí ese inmundo aroma a la herida que me había hecho en la cabeza, notaba como la sangre iba cayendo por los costados de mi rostro, pero no era tan potente como para llegar aturdirme.

Un pequeño charco que poco a poco iba creciendo me alertó, la mayoría de ese olor a sangre no era mía.

Entonces la vi, mi mundo se paró por un momento, mis pulmones se contrajeron, bloqueando cualquier pizca de aire que quisiera entrar. Casi podía jurar que mi corazón dejó de latir.

Nozomi se encontraba con la mayoría del cuerpo debajo de la estantería. Libros y otros objetos decorativos se encontraban tirados por el suelo a su alrededor. Me acerqué corriendo a socorrerla, tenía los ojos cerrados pero por suerte aún respiraba, la inspeccioné minuciosamente, al parecer un pequeño objeto de cristal se había roto y habían trozos clavados por su rostro y cuello, esa era una de las zonas causantes de aquel charco de sangre debajo de ella.

-No-Nozomi.- dudé, mi mente se puso en blanco, alejé un momento las manos con las que la había atendido, encontrándome con estas llenas de sangre.

Sin previo aviso, me propiné una bofetada en la mejilla, notando como el dolor de mi cabeza se intensificaba.

-¡Elichika, espabila!- me grité, notando como de nuevo aire entraba a mi cuerpo y comenzaba a funcionar.

Lo primero que hice fue llamar una ambulancia, por suerte el temblor hacía un rato que había parado, sólo podía esperar a que llegaran pronto. A continuación levanté la estantería, lo cual no fue una tarea fácil, me encontraba débil por la sangre que iba cayendo gota a gota de mi rostro, estaba mareada y asustada, más bien, aterrada.

La persona que más quería en el mundo podía perderla en ese mismo instante.

Finalmente levanté el mueble, quité algunos objetos del cuerpo de Nozomi, ahí me encontré con otra gran herida abierta en su costado. No estaba muy segura cual había sido la causa, todo estaba lleno de recuerdos que seguramente serían de las ciudades que había recorrido en su niñez con su familia, tampoco es algo a lo que le diera importancia. Me precipité a la cocina, cogiendo algunos paños limpios intenté parar su herida presionándola.

-Nozomi, por favor, aguanta, ahora vendrán a ayudarnos.- a esas alturas, ya no sólo gotas de sangre caían de mi rostro. Estaba llorando, tenía unas ganas incontrolables de romperme en ese momento, soltar todas las emociones negativas que recorrían cada ápice de mi cuerpo, pero no era momento para eso, tenía que salvarla.

Como si mis plegarías fueran escuchadas, el sonido de una ambulancia fuera de su departamento me alertó. Por un momento me bloqueé al elegir entre la opción de ir a abrir la puerta y llamarles para que vinieran más rápido o seguir presionando y así parar el sangrado, acabé efectuando la primera acción.

-¡Aquí, ayuda!- me costaba hablar, mi extenso vocabulario se había acabado convirtiendo en un par de palabras.

No hizo falta más, los enfermeros se acercaron con una camilla y otros utensilios para tratar a Nozomi, entraron en su departamento y sólo pude quedarme detrás de ellos para no estorbarles. No la iba a dejar sola.

-Está bastante débil.- una enfermera le tomó las pulsaciones mientras el otro le ponía una máscara de aire. –Está inconsciente, tenemos que llevárnosla rápido.- ambos asintieron.

Con mucha eficacia, la metieron dentro de la ambulancia, en la parte trasera. Ni si quiera pedí permiso, entré al mismo lugar, ambos enfermeros me vieron pero no dijeron nada, sólo le dieron una señal al que conducía para que arrancase la ambulancia.

Nada más podía mirarla, sus carnosos labios se encontraban sin color, su piel pálida ahora estaba sin vida, no reaccionaba. Empecé a ponerme más nerviosa, los enfermeros hacían diferentes labores que no llegaba a comprender, fue entonces que me sentí la persona más inútil del mundo.

La persona que más amaba podría estar muriendo y no podía hacer nada más que mirar.

Acabé llorando en silencio durante todo el trayecto, martilleándome con la sensación de que todo eso era mi culpa, no fui lo suficiente fuerte, como siempre, acabé siendo protegida por Nozomi.

-Nozomi…- susurraba su nombre como si fuera la única palabra que conocía.

La ambulancia se paró, habíamos llegado al hospital. Lo reconocí enseguida, era el hospital de los Nishikino.

Los pasillos de aquel lugar eran un infierno, había mucha sangre en el suelo a causa de las víctimas, camillas iban de un lado a otro al igual que los médicos. Hacía apenas una hora que había terminado el terremoto y todo estaba devastado.

-¡Eli!- escuché como alguien me llamaba, ni si quiera me giré a mirar quien era, estaba intentando seguirles el paso a aquellas personas que llevaban a Nozomi.

Una mano que no dejaba de temblar agarró mi brazo, deteniéndome súbitamente.

-¡Eli, qué haces aquí, qué ha pasado!- por primera vez alejé la vista de la pelimorada, encontrándome con unos orbes violetas que me escaneaban de arriba abajo. -¡Maldita sea, estás sangrando!- su gesto se tornó a uno de preocupación.

-No-Nozomi… ella…- volví a mirar por el pasillo donde se la llevaban, ya casi la había perdido de vista.

-¿¡Nozomi!?- se notaba aterrada. -¿¡Dónde está!? ¿Qué le ha pasado!?- apretó con más fuerza mi brazo.

-Там была книжная полка… и… потом она толкнула меня… ¡было много крови!- intentaba explicarle lo que había sucedido pero los nervios y la ansiedad se estaban apoderando de mi al ver como poco a poco la alejaban de mi lado, me estaba consumiendo. -¡Maki, tengo que ir a verla!-

-Eli, tranquilízate, explícame que ha pasado por favor, estás hablando en ruso.- la pelirroja hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para que su voz saliera calmada, seguramente había notado que gritándome sólo conseguía ponerme peor.

-¡Maki, no puedo dejarla sola!- comencé a tirar para soltarme de ella. -¡Por favor, no quiero que esté sola! ¡Todo esto es mi culpa!- finalmente me solté, no le dirigí ninguna palabra más, empecé a correr por los pasillos.

Escuché como me gritaba desde atrás para detenerme, acabó desistiendo al ver que no iba a hacerle caso. Había perdido a los enfermeros que atendían a Nozomi de vista, me culpaba por ello, de nuevo la sensación de ser una completa inútil se intensificaba en mi interior.

 _Si tan solo… si hubiera estado más atenta… nada de esto hubiera ocurrido._

Un sollozo fue el culpable de iniciar de nuevo mi llanto, había intentado controlarlo para sobrellevar la situación, pero era imposible.

Recorrí todo el hospital de arriba abajo buscando a Nozomi.

-¡Señorita! ¿¡Se encuentra bien!?- estaba deambulando, la sangre salía a borbotones de mi cabeza y mi consciencia quería abandonarme. Me encontraba débil, no sólo físicamente. -¡Necesitamos un médico!- no podía hablar, sólo escuchaba como el enfermero me sujetaba justo en el momento que iba a caer agotada contra el suelo.

* * *

Habían pasado un par de días desde que tuvo lugar el terremoto. Una venda recorría mi cabeza de lado a lado, aún notaba como las grapas que me habían puesto en la herida de la nuca me apretaban y causaban una sensación muy desagradable. En ese momento todo mi bienestar me daba en realidad bastante igual.

Ningún daño físico se comparada a lo que sentía en mi interior.

Acaricié de nueva cuenta aquella mano que se encontraba un poco más cálida que hace unos días. Le daba pequeños masajes, sintiéndome dichosa de poder tenerla entre mis dedos, culpándome de llenarla de lágrimas por mi débil autocontrol.

-Nozomi, no te preocupes, no me voy a ir de aquí.- le hablaba como tantas veces hacía.

Me había enterado de la situación de mis compañeras, Hanayo, Rin, Honoka y Maki se encontraban bien físicamente. Umi había ido a socorrer a Kotori y gracias a ella, la castaña sólo se encontraba con una pierna escayolada, aunque había tenido que sufrir una dolorosa operación para que aquella lesión no fuera permanente. Nico estaba en la misma situación que Nozomi.

Desde el comienzo intentaron convencerme de salir de la habitación donde la pelimorada estaba reposando, decían que estar aquí sólo drenaba mis fuerzas, pero no cedí en ningún momento. Estuvieron trayéndome un poco de comida para que al menos no colapsara en la sala.

-Nozomi, todo estará bien.- la miré a los ojos, me dolía no poder apreciar sus esmeraldas. –Siempre has sido más fuerte que yo, sé perfectamente que nada de esto puede vencerte.- intenté sonreír, sentía como aquellas palabras eran para animarme más a mí personalmente, haciéndome creer algo de lo que ni si quiera estaba segura.

En ningún momento me detuve con las caricias que le regalaba, quería que me sintiera cerca y al mismo tiempo, sentirla a ella.

Así continuaron los días, aprisionada a conciencia en aquella habitación fría y desoladora, esperando el regreso de la persona que lo era todo para mí.

.

.

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

 **Seré sincera, me deprimí un poco al no recibir ningún comentario en el capítulo anterior, me había esforzado mucho en hacerlo y no sé… me hubiera gustado la opinión de alguien. Por suerte unos meses después alguien si lo hizo, parecerá una tontería, pero gracias.**

 **Por cierto, esto es lo que dice Eli en Ruso: - Había una estantería… y… entonces ella me empujó… ¡había mucha sangre!-**

 **¡Hasta el siguiente One-shot y gracias por leerlo!**


	4. Juntas

**La idea principal era subir este One-shot por el cumpleaños de Nozomi, pero no pude, ya que ese día llegué a las tantas a mi casa, pero bueno... de todos modos.**

 **¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Nozomi!**

* * *

 **.**

 **\- Juntas -**

 **.**

 **.**

-Nozomi, ¿puedes pasarme los documentos del club de arte? –decía la presidenta del consejo estudiantil mientras se acomodaba algunos mechones detrás de la oreja.

La recién nombrada obedeció como buena vicepresidenta, acercándose a una pila de papeles que se encontraba en uno de los muebles que estaban cerca de la puerta. Después de unos minutos, los encontró, pero antes de acercarse a la silla de la rubia, se quedó contemplándola.

Eli se encontraba completamente seria, absorta del mundo que la rodeaba, en ese momento para ella solo existía el trabajo y sus responsabilidades, sin duda, era el claro ejemplo de una persona con autoridad. Dejando de lado aquel serio semblante que tanto le gustaba, no pudo remediar deslizar sus ojos por cada detalle de ella, sus labios en una mueca neutra, sus orbes azules que mostraban tanta serenidad que podrían tranquilizar el alma más atormentada, su resplandeciente cabellera rubia sujeta en una coleta alta, escapándose descuidadamente algunos mechones que caían por sus hombros.

-¿Nozomi? –había estado tan ensimismada con la chica que tenía delante que se había olvidado de sus quehaceres.

-Oh~ aquí están –simuló el acabar de encontrarlos para no ser tan obvia.

Sin ninguna duda estaba enamorada de su novia, podía tirarse todo el día mirándola y no se cansaría. Rió divertida, algo tramaba.

Se fue acercando, rodeando la gran mesa donde trabajaban hasta llegar a la espalda de Eli. Acercó los papeles por encima de la cabeza de la menor hasta que se pusieran en su campo de visión, esta, una vez los vio, intentó cogerlos para continuar con su trabajo, pero la pelimorada fue más rápida y los separó de sus manos antes de que los atrapara.

-¿Nozomi? –la vicepresidenta volvió a hacer aquel movimiento, terminando con el mismo resultado. -¡Nozomi! –protestó esta vez sonoramente Eli.

Iba a continuar protestando, queriendo encarar a la pelimorada, giró completamente el cuerpo en su asiento, pero algo la desconcertó. Unos dulces labios se habían posado encima de los suyos, al darse cuenta de que Nozomi la estaba besando, sonrió divertida y un poco enternecida por la sorpresa. Acabó cerrando los ojos.

Se separaron de ese pequeño contacto, cada una con una expresión completamente sincera, dedicándosela a la otra, mostrando de este modo la alegría que sentían de estar juntas.

-¿Seguirás trabajando, Elicchi? Parecías muy concentrada con los presupuestos de los clubs –su tono juguetón salió con total naturalidad.

-Es cierto que he estado bastante ausente, ¿acaso estás celosa? –sorprendentemente, Eli le seguía el juego, consiguiendo que su sonrisa se ensanchara.

-¿Celosa por unos presupuestos? –cambió su semblante a uno más inocente. Por otro lado, la rubia la rodeó con sus brazos, pasándolos por detrás del cuello.

-Celosa por no prestarte la suficiente atención –Eli se fue acercando a los labios de Nozomi, quería volver a probar esa adicción de la que no se cansaba, aunque fuera por unos míseros segundos, le valdría para recargar todas las energías de nuevo.

Pero antes de poder hacer contacto, la puerta del consejo estudiantil se abrió estrepitosamente, obligándolas a ambas a separarse, buscando otra cosa a lo que prestarle atención para intentar disimular lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

-¡ELI-CHAN, NOZOMI-CHAN! –una voz absurdamente ruidosa inundó toda la sala.

-¡Honoka! –acompañada de un regaño instantáneo -¡No grites de ese modo!

-Pero Umi-chan también está gritando –esta última voz era dulce, aguda y se notaba apenada.

-¡Kotori-chan tiene razón, tú también estás gritando! –se acercó a la que la había defendido, abrazándola y restregando su mejilla con la de la contraria.

-Kotori… -por otro lado, Umi se acariciaba la sien con pesar.

Un carraspeo las volvió a las tres a la realidad.

-¿Necesitáis algo? –Eli intentó que su voz no saliera tan fría, pero el espectáculo que estaban montando más lo que habían interrumpido no la ayudaba.

-Cierto –habló Honoka, acercándose a la mesa de las altos cargos, mirando a ambas, quienes intentaban actuar normal, pero un ligero rubor las delataba.- Hoy tenemos que ir a comprar las telas que le faltan a Kotori-chan para el siguiente concierto, es por ello que no habrá entrenamiento esta tarde.

-Honoka-chan, podrías habernos enviado un mensaje para eso, no era necesario que vinierais hasta aquí –sonrió la pelimorada.

-¿¡Verdad!? –volvió a alzar la voz- ¡Eso mismo le dije a Umi-chan, pero no dejaba de insistir en venir aquí! –se giró a mirar a la culpable con un puchero.

-¡Honoka! –gritó la peliazul completamente roja.

-Hehe… -mientras tanto, la menor reía nerviosa.

Las más mayores suspiraron por la escena, pero aun así, en sus labios permanecía una sonrisa tan natural que mucha gente envidiaría, de vez en cuando sus ojos en un acto de rebeldía se iban a mirar disimuladamente a la otra mientras debajo de la mesa, seguían cogidas de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos, totalmente ajenas a la discusión que volvía a tener lugar delante de ellas por sus menores.

.

.

.

.

-Eso estuvo cerca… -suspiraba la rubia, cogiendo con la cuchara un poco más del parfait que acababa de pedir y dirigirla a su boca, soltando un pequeño ruidito de satisfacción por el sabor del chocolate. –Está delicioso~.

-Elicchi, sé que te encanta el chocolate, pero te estás comportando como una cría –se burló un poco de su pareja, haciéndola sonrojar- cuando venimos con las demás nunca muestras esa faceta. –ahora fue su turno de saborear su helado.

-S-Sería vergonzoso que me vieran así… -miró a otro lado, bajando más la cuchara.

-Imagino que el ocultarle cosas se ha convertido en una costumbre –se mostraba pesar en sus palabras.

-Algún día… -hizo una pausa, juntando sus orbes azules con las esmeraldas de su acompañante- algún día se lo contaremos –volvió a hundir la cuchara en su parfait- tanto nuestra relación –al volver a saborear el chocolate, sus ojos comenzaron a destellar- como mi extraña obsesión por el chocolate.

Nozomi rió, veía adorable a su rubia en esos momentos, además de que sus palabras de alguna manera la conmovieron un poco.

-Elicchi, ¿estás segura? No sabemos como pueden reaccionar –su mano libre la fue arrastrando por la mesa, queriendo llegar a tocar la de su novia, que descansaba en la rígida madera- es posible que no vean bien este tipo de relaciones –una vez llegado a su destino, fue acariciando la superficie de la mano ajena.

-La mejor forma de saberlo, es diciéndoselo –por un momento se puso nerviosa- igual que a nuestros padres.

-¿Nuestros padres? –aquello la sorprendió, entendía el no ocultárselo a sus amigas, compartían mucho con ellas y habían conseguido un vínculo bastante íntimo e importante, pero con sus padres era otra historia.

-Sí, Nozomi, llevamos un año juntas, pienso que es importante que las personas que vemos todos los días al despertar lo sepan –el nudo que se le creó en la garganta se fue aflojando. El que la pelimorada no le diera una negativa la incentivaba a seguir hablado de ese tema que para ella era tan importante pero veía tan prohibido.

-Pero, mis padres… -rompió el contacto que las unía- ni si quiera sé cuando vaya a volver a verlos. –la tristeza se adueñó de su voz, despertando todas las alarmas de Eli.

-En ese caso empezaremos con los míos, vendrás a mi casa y te presentaré debidamente como mi novia –en un acto de desespero, agarró la mano que Nozomi había separado de la suya, apretándola con fuerza, queriendo mostrarle su determinación- soy su hija, sé que lo entenderán. –le sonrió, consiguiendo que se derritiera momentáneamente- además, cualquier padre querría una persona como tú al lado de su hija.

Eli fue pasando su contacto hasta el brazo de Nozomi, quien miraba embelesada las acciones de aquella chica que tanto quería. La mano de la rubia acabó en su mejilla, secando una lágrima que ni si quiera ella había notado que se le había escapado. La pelimorada se aferró a aquella delicada piel.

Su sonrisa era sincera, cargaba una desmesurada felicidad, dificultándole la labor de retener las lágrimas que muy a su pesar querían acompañar a la anterior y perderse en esos cálidos dedos que le brindaban una sensación tan placentera como volver a sentirse viva, estaba segura que si cerraba los ojos y se dejaba llevar por ese mísero roce, el mismísimo paraíso se mostraría ante ella.

Se sentía la chica más afortunada por tener a Eli a su lado.

Por otro lado, la rubia no se quedaba atrás, se sentía muy orgullosa de si misma por conseguir crear aquella expresión tan llena de amor en Nozomi, era como si cualquier pecado que hubiera podido cometer en su vida fuera perdonado por aquella diosa que tenía delante con una pequeña sonrisa.

Se amaban, no había ninguna duda.

.

.

.

Aun cuando Eli había estado apoyando a su pareja durante toda la mañana, Nozomi no podía esconder los nervios que sentía, sus manos temblaban ligeramente y a veces bajaba la mirada cohibida ante el pensamiento de lo que se avecinaba. Ese día hablarían con los padres de la rubia, confesándoles aquel secreto que desde hacía un año habían estado escondiendo satisfactoriamente.

Eli, al ver que Nozomi se volvía a hundir en sus pensamientos, apretó con firmeza la mano que las unía, buscando que sus miradas se conectaran y de ese modo poder tranquilizarla. La mayor siempre pensó que aquellos zafiros serían su salvación al igual que su perdición, en ese momento no sabría decir cual de las dos cualidades desempeñaban, pero sin duda, cualquier pensamiento negativo sobre posibles sucesos quedaba en un tercer plano con solo tener contacto con aquel mar de emociones. Eli siempre había conseguido calmarla, era una de las cualidades que más admiraba de su pareja.

Llegaron al departamento de la rubia y aunque Nozomi ya había estado ahí una gran cantidad de veces, por alguna razón, sentía que era su primera visita. Suspiró para mantener la compostura, volvió a mirar a Eli, quien portaba una segura sonrisa y prosiguieron con lo que habían ido a hacer.

Las llaves fueron metidas en la cerradura y a continuación, la puerta se abrió.

-Ya estoy en casa –fue el usual saludo de la propietaria.

-Bienvenida a casa, Elichika –una mujer de una mediana edad le dio la bienvenida, mirando con sorpresa a la acompañante de su hija- ¿Nozomi-chan? No sabía que vendrías hoy, adelante, había preparado un poco de chocolate caliente, pero hay suficiente para ambas.

La sonrisa de la mujer fue completamente sincera, desde un principio le había caído bien la amiga de su hija, la veía una chica madura y responsable que ayudó a su hija a salir de su inquebrantable armadura social y además la socorría en sus deberes del consejo estudiantil. La madre de Eli tenía una media melena de un rubio más suave al de su hija mayor, sus ojos tenían un tono café muy claro y una estatura más similar a la de Eli. Se fue a la cocina a preparar al aperitivo que nombró anteriormente.

-Con permiso –susurró más nerviosa que de costumbre.

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien –le dijo la rubia con el mismo tono de voz.

Una vez se cambiaron el calzado, se adentraron al departamento, más específicamente, a la mesa del comedor, donde se podía oler el humeante dulce recién hecho.

-Elichika, recuerda que sólo será una taza, así que tómala con calma –el rostro de la nombrada se puso un poco ruborizado, como siempre, su madre la avergonzaba delante de las visitas.

Por parte de Nozomi, una leve risa inundó el lugar, le encantaban ese tipo de situaciones, aunque las disfrutaba más cuando era ella la que ocasionaba ese tipo de expresiones en Eli.

Las tres se sentaron sin prisa a tomar el dulce. La madre preguntaba algunas cosas de la escuela, en otras ocasiones contaba algún suceso del trabajo, pero por lo general sólo conseguía respuestas muy ambiguas, Eli y Nozomi se encontraban más inmersas en sus pensamientos y en como sacar el tema de su relación, ya que aunque habían hablado anteriormente de como hacerlo, una vez estaban en la situación, se sentían más bloqueadas.

Al cabo de un par de horas hablando de diferentes cosas, el ambiente pareció calmarse y quedar en un silencio agradable, se sentía un ambiente familiar en toda la sala. La menor tragó grueso, era el momento y lo sabía, iba a comenzar a hablar, pero al poco de emitir algún sonido, la puerta de su departamento volvió a abrirse, escuchándose una voz masculina.

-Estoy en casa –la figura de un hombre se asomó en la esquina que separaba el pasillo de la entrada al comedor- perdón, no sabía que teníamos visita.

El padre de Eli se notaba un poco mayor a la otra mujer, su cabello era canoso con varias zonas aun rubias, sus ojos intimidantes, bastante grandes y azules le daban un semblante más extranjero, parecido al de Eli, además de eso, tenía una estatura mayor a la normal en Japón, sacando a relucir de ese modo sus orígenes. El hombre se acercó a su mujer, dándole un beso simple en los labios, posteriormente le dio otro a Eli en la frente y le dedicó una sonrisa amistosa a Nozomi.

-He preparado un poco de chocolate, seguramente ya se haya enfriado, pero se puede volver a calentar –la mujer se levantó para ir a la cocina, mientras tanto el señor fue a su habitación matrimonial para ponerse más cómodo y regresar con su familia a la mesa.

Al cabo de un rato se encontraban los cuatro reunidos, Alisa había llamado para avisar de que esa noche la pasaría en casa de Yukiho, por lo que no tendrían que esperarla.

Mientras la madre aun seguía hablado con su hija menor por teléfono, el padre de Eli le acercó su taza llena de chocolate caliente, intercambiándola con la vacía de su hija.

-En realidad no tengo mucho apetito, pero supuse que con solo una taza no habrías tenido suficiente –el hombre le dedicó un guiño a Eli, la cual le devolvió una gran sonrisa, dispuesta a empezar a tomar aquel tentempié.

-¡Elichika!- gritó la mujer al colgar la llamada y ver como la menor tomaba animadamente el chocolate- vas a acabar enfermando como sigas así, al menos tómalo más despacio –se llevó una de sus manos a la cabeza, mirando en el proceso a su marido, el culpable de todo aquello.

-Aún está en edad de crecimiento –se excusó el hombre.

Nozomi solo podía enternecerse de la escena, desde siempre había admirado las interacciones de la familia de su novia, aquellas que nunca tenía en casa por la ausencia de su figura paterna y materna. Por otro lado, ver como Eli tenía los labios llenos de chocolate por lo descuidada que había sido tomando el dulce, la hacían sentir una sensación agradable en el pecho, una mezcla de un pequeño cosquilleo y un tímido calor, causado por la elevación de su ritmo cardiaco.

 _¿De verdad podría pertenecer a esta adorable familia?_

Muchas veces se hacía esa pregunta.

Nozomi, con una servilleta comenzó a limpiar la boca de la rubia, conectando esmeralda con zafiro en el momento, cayendo en la realidad de lo que habían ido a hacer, o mejor dicho, a revelar.

-Mamá, papá –habló al fin la menor una vez tuvo limpios sus labios- me gustaría hablarles de una cosa.

Momentáneamente sus nervios volvieron, pero los disipó con rapidez, no era momento de dudar.

Los adultos dejaron de lado su infantil disputa para prestarle atención a su hija.

-¿Sucede algo, Elichika? –al ver la seriedad con la que les había hablado, adoptaron una postura similar.

-Hay algo… -tuvo el impulso de jugar con sus dedos y mirar a otro lado, pero con un poco de esfuerzo, mantuvo la mirada en sus padres- hay algo que no les he estado contando –irremediablemente se mordió el labio inferior, mientras tanto, Nozomi permanecía inmóvil, atenta a las reacciones de ambas partes.

-¿Está todo bien? –habló preocupada su madre.

-Nozomi y yo… -la miró, pero no queriendo generarle una carga innecesaria, apartó la mirada- Nozomi y yo estamos saliendo…

El silencio se instauró en la sala, no consiguiendo saber que significaba eso, pero la voz grave del hombre que anteriormente se notaba amistoso, asustó a ambas.

-¿Vais a algún viaje o algo así? –Comenzó a darle vuelta a las palabras de su hija- el final del curso se acerca, quizás sea eso –miró a su esposa, quien por momentos su cara reflejaba unas muecas entre sorprendida y asustada, alertando a las dos jóvenes.

-¿Papá? –Eli parecía bastante sorprendida por aquella frase fuera de lugar.

-He escuchado de algunas madres que estaban pensando en visitar Osaka, sería un bonito destino –su expresión se relajó, al contrario que la de la pareja.

-¿Mamá? –Sin poder remediarlo, comenzó a temblar.

Eli pensaba que había sido suficientemente clara con sus palabras, ¿quizás algo se le escapaba?

No, sabía perfectamente lo que sucedía, sus padres no querían entender lo que le había dicho, sólo buscaban darle la vuelta a la situación para omitir lo obvio, como si sólo estuviera jugando.

Ese pensamiento le hizo hervir la sangre.

¿Jugando?

Su relación con Nozomi no era ningún juego, nunca lo fue, lo que sentían era tan real como su existencia en ese mundo, era tan verdadero como que la luna no tiene luz propia y tan necesario como el oxígeno para vivir. No iba a permitir que trataran algo tan importante en su vida como un mísero juego.

-Llevamos un año –su voz salió fría y enfadada, pero aquella muestra de rebeldía solo hizo a sus padres reaccionar peor- comenzamos a salir cuando me confesé a Nozomi, hace un año.

No había duda, ante esas palabras, no podrían sacar ningún doble sentido.

-Elichika, ¿qué estás diciendo? –su madre se acercó a ella- ¿¡qué diablos estás sugiriendo!? –aun con su amenazante tono, la menor no retrocedió, sólo se dejó zarandear por su madre, quien la había sujetado de los hombros.

-Tienes que estar bromeando… -en cambio, su padre había agudizado su amenazante voz, reflejándose una gran decepción por las palabras de su hija.

-¿¡Tú!? –la mujer se acercó a Nozomi- fuiste tú, ¿¡verdad!? –la impotencia de la madre de Eli ocasionó que llorara de la rabia.

¿Tan malo era lo que Eli les había dicho?

Ambas estaban asustadas, aunque la rubia lo escondiera mejor, desde un principio habían estudiado ese escenario, pero muy dentro de ellas, no se lo esperaban.

 _¿Cómo esperarlo cuando no estamos haciendo nada malo?_

Pensó Nozomi mientras veía como la mujer, llorando de la rabia, dejando de lado aquella amable mujer que había conocido durante todo ese tiempo, se iba acercando a ella. Levantó la mano, dispuesta a abofetear a Nozomi.

-¡ESTO ES TU CULPA! –la pelimorada cerró los ojos por instinto, esperando el golpe, pero el brazo de la adulta era sujetado por Eli, quien no iba a permitir que golpearan bajo ninguna circunstancia a su novia- ¡ELICHIKA, SUÉLTAME, TÚ NO ERES ASÍ! –las ásperas palabras de la mujer salían sin contemplación, lanzándole insultos y maldiciones a Nozomi, echándole en todo momento la culpa de que su hija esté con otra chica.

Nozomi, sin conseguir sobrellevar la situación, se tapó los oídos con ambas manos, no quería seguir escuchando aquellas crueles palabras que nunca pensó escuchar de alguien tan cercano como lo eran los padres de Eli.

-¡Esto es lo que pasa por ir a un instituto femenino, siempre acaba habiendo alguna como tú! –la mujer seguía llorando, siendo sujetada por la rubia.

El padre sólo miraba, parecía bloqueado.

La pelimorada estaba a punto de llorar, aquello rompió completamente a Eli, se sentía culpable de que estuvieran en esa situación.

-¡Nozomi, vete! –Aquello hizo que toda la atención de la nombrada fuera a su pareja- ¡mañana hablaremos, por favor, vete a tu casa!

Nozomi no estuvo segura de hacer lo que le decían, pero ver lo herida que se sentía la rubia la hizo reaccionar, y aunque su primer impulso era abrazar a Eli para calmar su malestar, sabía que no era el momento, ahora lo mejor que podía hacer era no estorbar allí, quizás de ese modo, sus familiares se tranquilizasen un poco.

.

.

.

Esa noche para Eli fue un tormento, su madre seguía histérica pidiendo explicaciones y razones, las cuales eran respondidas constantemente por su hija, no cediendo en ningún momento, pero aquello pareció enfadar aún más a la mujer.

Su madre siempre fue una figura importante en su vida, la apoyó cuando quiso iniciar con el ballet y lo mismo cuando optó por dejarlo, la ayudó con sus inseguridades a la hora de presentarse para el cargo de presidenta del consejo estudiantil, incluso la alentó a socializar con aquella chica pelimorada que por alguna razón, se había acercado a ella. Le debía muchos momentos felices, pero en ese momento, aquella figura materna que siempre había admirado, la estaba mirando con repulsión, la comprensión que siempre le brindó había desparecido, transformándose en insultos, injurias y amenazas, finalizando con una bofetada en una de sus mejillas y un portazo de la puerta de su habitación.

Se llevó la mano a su pómulo, sintiéndolo caliente, el dolor se iba extendiendo calmadamente al ser más consciente de lo que había sucedido, pero no duró mucho, ya que el daño que le había hecho el rechazo de su familia era mucho mayor.

Nozomi en cuanto llegó a su casa y vio que no había nadie más a parte de ella, fue corriendo a su habitación y se tiró en su cama, escondiendo la cabeza en su almohada, preguntándose una y otra vez como estaría Eli, arrepintiéndose por segundos de haberla dejado a solas con aquello.

-Conmigo sólo se hubiera puesto peor todo… -susurró.

Tenía razón, pero eso no era excusa, le prometió a Eli que siempre estaría a su lado, que la ayudaría, que saldrían adelante, que nada ni nadie las separaría, y aunque estaba segura de que así sería, no había cumplido con lo primero.

Por un momento pensó en como hubiera sido si a diferencia de los padres de la rubia, hubieran sido los suyos.

¿Hubieran reaccionado igual?

Aunque intentara pensarlo, no lo podía saber. Desde un principio siempre pensó que serían sus padres quienes no las apoyaría, no los de Eli. Siempre vio a la familia de la rubia muy unida, como si nada ni nadie fuera a interferir en su agradable calor familiar.

Y ahí es cuando había llegado ella, pensado que podría ser parte de eso, que podría incluirse en aquella cálida casa, amando y dejándose amar por Eli, siendo especial para la única persona para la que quería serlo.

Hundió con más presión su rostro.

Sólo le daba problemas a Eli.

.

.

.

Habían pasado un par de días, la presidenta no había asistido a las clases, Nozomi se imaginaba la razón de su ausencia, pero aún no perdía la esperanza de que aquel día se la encontrara allí, por lo que con paciencia esperó en la gran puerta de la academia hasta el límite de hora, buscando una cabellera rubia entre tantas alumnas. Suspiró cuando sonó la campana y no había rastro de que Eli hubiera asistido.

Las chicas del club estaban preocupadas, no era común que la novena miembro faltara tantos días, pero no sólo eso, si no que eran conscientes de que Nozomi escondía algo.

Era bastante obvio que algo había pasado y la pelimorada estaba involucrada.

-Uno, dos, tres… uno, dos, tres… -decía Umi mientras iba dando palmas al mismo ritmo.

Las prácticas no se habían parado, no podían permitirse ese lujo.

Nozomi iba más torpe que de costumbre, pero nadie le llamaba la atención, sólo esperaban a que ella quisiera hablar por si misma o por defecto, que cuando Eli llegara, aclarara lo que había sucedido.

-Muy bien, diez minutos para descansar y después continuaremos –Umi miró el reloj para controlar la hora.

-¿Crees que deberíamos acercarnos? –Rin susurró, pero aun así hablaba lo suficientemente fuerte como para que la mayoría la escuchara, entre ellas, Nozomi.

-Parece querer espacio, Rin-chan –tímidamente le contestaba su compañera.

La pelimorada sonrió tristemente, no quería preocupar a sus amigas, pero usar una de sus máscaras actualmente no era una tarea fácil, sería demasiado obvia y solo conseguiría lo opuesto a su propósito.

Elevó sus esmeraldas hasta el cielo, se encontraba bastante despejado, era un buen día.

 _Me pregunto si Eli también lo estará mirando…_

Después de aquellos angustiantes días, por fin volvió a sonreír con sinceridad por aquel pensamiento.

 _Quizás ahora estemos separadas, pero sé que dentro de poco nos volveremos a reunir…_

Umi avisó de que el tiempo había terminado poco después, por lo tanto, se iba a levantar para seguir ensayando con su grupo hasta que un tenue sonido las interrumpió.

Provenía del teléfono de Nozomi, le había llegado un mensaje.

.

.

.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde ese acontecimiento, las amigas más cercanas de Nozomi habían estado intentando que la partida de Eli afectara lo menos posible a la pelimorada, sabían que era imposible que no estuviese triste, incluso ellas mismas lo estaban.

Aquel día en la práctica, la misma Eli le había enviado un mensaje a Nozomi, escribiéndole sobre como no había conseguido escapar de sus padres y estos, habían acabado decidiendo volver a Rusia.

La primera reacción de Nozomi fue ir a buscar explicaciones a su casa, pero no le abrieron la puerta, sólo consiguió insultos por parte de los familiares de la rubia y que acabasen llamando a la policía, por suerte ella acabó yéndose antes, completamente derrotada por no haber podido ni si quiera ver a Eli.

 _¿La tendrían encerrada o acaso no quería verme?_

Aquel pensamiento no la dejaba descansar por las noches, era un veneno constante que nacía de su cabeza y se extendía por todo su cuerpo sin control.

 _¿Y si Eli me deja? ¿Y si no vuelvo a verla?_

Según pasaban los días, la realidad la golpeaba más fieramente, sin ningún miramiento ni piedad.

Ese día las integrantes del grupo se enteraron de su relación, al parecer algunas ya sospechaban sobre aquel secreto, pero ninguna las juzgó, al contrario, en aquellas chicas encontró el apoyo que no obtuvo anteriormente.

Una gran nube oscura se posaba todos los días encima de Nozomi, su alrededor era cada vez más oscuro y tétrico, al igual que su físico. Perdió peso, el tono de su piel era mucho más pálido, las ojeras eclipsaban el brillo que anteriormente portaban sus verdes ojos, parecía que se iba debilitando por segundos al no poder tener cerca a aquella brillante luz que siempre consideró su fuente de energía.

Por si fuera poco, Eli no volvió a contactarla, aun cuando Nozomi le insistía enviándole mensajes, haciendo énfasis en la promesa que se hicieron de estar siempre juntas, nunca le contestó a ninguno de ellos.

La pelimorada sentía que si seguía así, caería en la más profunda depresión, al igual que en la más oscura locura.

Hasta que el día llegó.

.

.

.

-Ya he escrito en nuestro blog sobre el aplazamiento de nuestro concierto –comentó un poco triste Nico, sintiendo un ambiente pesado- No me mires así, no es culpa tuya, cuando tengamos preparada la coreografía para las ocho, podremos volver a subir al escenario –aquello lo decía mientras miraba a Nozomi.

Quería reclamar, pero no podía, después de todo, sus amigas sólo querían ayudarla.

Una vez terminaron la reunión en el club, la pelimorada salió de Otonokizaka, dirigiéndose a su destino habitual.

La casa de Eli.

Sin mucho recato, recogió una llave que sabía se escondía en una de las macetas que tenían en la ventana. Abrió la puerta del departamento, entrando.

-Estoy en casa –anunció, cambiando drásticamente la expresión entristecida y eliminando la penumbra que la rodeaba.

De repente, había vuelto a brillar.

Se cambió el calzado, adentrándose a la casa que estaba a oscuras excepto por una luz al fondo, el cual sería su destino.

-¿Elicchi? –llamó con naturalidad, esta se encontraba dormida en su cama.– Ara~ ¿estás cansada? –se acercó hasta ella, contemplándola, maravillándose de aquella preciosa mujer.

Sin duda estaba profundamente enamorada de ella.

-Debería dejarte descansar, iré a preparar la cena –dicho eso, le acarició cariñosamente el rostro, sacando a flote todos sus sentimientos en un simple roce.

La sonrisa que tantos días llevaba sin mostrarle a nadie, se las dedicaba todos los días a Eli cuando iba a verla.

Estaba a punto de levantarse, pero la menor fue abriendo los ojos lentamente, escapándose de ese modo de los brazos de Morfeo.

El amor que Nozomi le profesaba con una simple sonrisa era completamente sincero, pero aquel gesto no fue devuelto por la rubia cuando la vio.

Eli se asustó, intentando moverse de donde estaba, huyendo del contacto que Nozomi le brindaba. Pero aquello era imposible, las esposas de cuero reforzadas que le ataban los pies y las manos en la cama no la dejaban mucha movilidad, mucho menos, salir de ella.

-¡Mmh… nnmgh…! –por si fuera poco, una tela blanca entre sus labios y atada detrás de su cabeza le impedían formular cualquier palabra coherente.

-Elichi, soy yo, Nozomi –siguió acariciándole el rostro- no te preocupes, ahora iba a ir a hacer la cena –Eli comenzó a llorar mientras seguía intentando huir, estaba aterrorizada por alguna razón- ¿qué te gustaría tomar? –Nozomi siguió hablando aun cuando no obtenía ninguna respuesta- ¿ramen quizás? Empieza a hacer frío de nuevo.

Los sollozos de la rubia inundaban toda la sala, sus cejas estaban temblando al igual que sus labios, su rostro rojo mostraba una mueca tan aterradora que cualquiera pensaría que aquella pobre chica había visitado el mismísimo infierno.

-Elichi, no llores, tranquila, estoy aquí.

Cualquiera se calmaría con las acciones de Nozomi, su pacífico semblante, su sonrisa sincera, el suave tacto que le brindaba, como si Eli fuera su mayor joya y la atesorara con todos los cuidados del mundo, finalmente, aquellos orbes esmeraldas que destellaban una calidez y un brillo tan grande que podrían iluminar todo el departamento y llenarlo de una entrañable sensación.

Lo que pocos podrían percibir es que en aquella mirada tan cristalina, se escondía un oscuro fondo el cual, Eli había contemplado de primera mano.

Nozomi miró de arriba abajo a su pareja, percatándose de lo que podría causarle aquel malestar, obviando los sonidos lastimeros que aún salían de sus labios.

-Quizás tengas frío, no te preocupes, buscaré algo con lo que abrigarte –comentaba mientras le iba abrochando la camisa que tenía abierta, mostrando una gran parte de su torso.

Eli, postrada en la cama, sin poder moverse por las esposas y privándole del habla, tenía sus ropas bastante desaliñadas, al igual que su cabello. En su torso descubierto se encontraban algunos rasguños, marcas de mordidas bastante notables, se veían recientes, por otro lado, también habían otras más ligeras que seguramente serían de días atrás, además, marcas moradas parecidas a los hematomas se dejaban ver entre sus pechos, el cuello y otras menos visibles por sus muslos. En sus muñecas y tobillos se veían algunas rozaduras, al igual que algunos rastros de sangre por la fricción que sufría cuando intentaba escapar.

Una vez volvió Nozomi, trayendo consigo una manta, la tapó, acostándose al mismo tiempo a su lado, acariciando aquel cabello rubio que tanto amaba pero que extrañamente, se veía más opaco.

-Sabes, las chicas están un poco preocupadas por mí –siguió ensimismada con sus acciones- les estoy muy agradecida, aunque piensan que te he perdido para siempre –rió- pero eso es tan absurdo.

Lentamente se acercó a Eli, maravillándose como siempre hacía al ver sus hermosas facciones, detallándolas con uno de sus dedos hasta llegar a sus labios, el cual tenía un ligero corte en la parte inferior y se veía un poco maltrecho.

-Pero Elichi –la pelimorada se puso a horcajadas encima de la inmóvil rubia- nosotras siempre estaremos juntas –se fue bajando hasta la altura de su compañera, quedando a escasos centímetros del rostro de la contraria- estamos echas la una para la otra, siempre lo he sabido –pasó una de sus manos por detrás de la oreja de Eli- siempre lo hemos dicho.

Volvió a sonreír como sólo podía hacer cuando estaba con la rubia, pero esta volvió a llorar, emitiendo lastimeros sonidos entre algunos sollozos, queriendo escapar de todo eso.

-¡Mmh… ggnh… nnmh…! –sus fuerzas iban menguando, sintiéndose derrotada cuando sintió aquellos labios que alguna vez fueron su adicción pero actualmente, eran su castigo.

Eli intentó abrir la boca para protestar, para que Nozomi no se acercara a ella, pero era inútil, no podía moverse.

-¿Qué es ese olor? –antes de seguir, la pelimorada se detuvo, irguiéndose- qué desagradable –su mueca cambió drásticamente a una más fría e incluso macabra, asustando de una forma mucho más desmesurada que antes a Eli por los recuerdos que aquella expresión le causaban- bueno, en algún momento tenía que pasar.

Nozomi se levantó, saliendo de la habitación.

Eli sintió alivio momentáneamente, aquella mueca que nunca había visto en Nozomi no la dejaba dormir por las noches, aun cuando ya le costaba por la incómoda posición.

Pero no era de extrañar, ese día que volvió a ver a Nozomi después de la pelea con sus padres, tenía la misma expresión. El simple recuerdo le daba escalofríos y le daba verdadero pavor.

Sólo deseaba que todo aquello fuera una pesadilla, aun cuando sabía que ya era tarde para despertar.

Este era su castigo, esta era la pena que tenía que sufrir una mentirosa como lo era ella, era consciente, pero no por eso se hacía más fácil de llevar. Rompió una promesa, aquellas palabras de amor eterno que siempre le juró a Nozomi, aquellas caricias de pertenencia que se habían demostrado, las promesas de permanecer siempre juntas… se rompieron de una forma tan simple.

La discusión con sus padres sólo fue aumentando con los días hasta que le anunciaron que se irían a Rusia, Eli se resistió, pero se rindió demasiado fácil, o eso pensaba. Cuando le comunicó a Nozomi sobre su partida, pensó que la mejor solución era mantener la ley del hielo, no hablarle, no hacerla sufrir más, pero, como era de esperar, se equivocaba…

Sólo había conseguido que Nozomi entrada en un bucle del que ya no podía escapar. La había abandonado a su suerte, huyendo de ella, refugiándose en una idea errónea que la había llevado a esa situación.

Cuando días atrás vio a Nozomi entrar por la madrugada con aquel cuchillo, sabía que la persona de la que siempre había estado enamorada, aquella chica que se había adueñado de todos sus pensamientos, se había roto, ya no era la misma, se había convertido en una persona sin juicio ni razonamiento y todo era su culpa.

Absolutamente todo.

Ahora este era su castigo.

-Elichi –aquella cantarina voz la sacó de sus pensamientos, viéndola en la puerta con tres bolsas negras- tengo que salir un momento, no tardaré en hacer la cena, te lo prometo- le volvió a dedicar una sonrisa- te quiero.

Aquellas palabras que tantas veces había escuchado y tantos sentimientos le habían removido, ya no las sentía así, por la simple razón de que la persona que tenía delante, no era su Nozomi.

.

.

.

-Aquí debería estar bien –la pelimorada se secó el sudor de la frente por el esfuerzo, comprobando por segunda vez de que el letrero era el correcto.

" _Desechos orgánicos"_

Finalmente, se acercó a las tres bolsas, inspeccionando que estuvieran bien cerradas, en el proceso se tapó la nariz por el inmundo hedor que desprendían.

Una de las bolsas era más pequeña que las otras dos, con cuidado, Nozomi se acercó a esa, mirándola con un poco de lástima.

-Lamento que te vieras involucrada en todo esto, tú no tenías culpa de nada –su semblante cambió drásticamente al mirar las otras dos bolsas negras.

No les dijo nada, simplemente las miró con superioridad, como si fueran el segundo lugar en una carrera y Nozomi les mostrara su victoria.

Una vez visto que todo estaba preparado, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar por donde había venido.

-Tengo que llegar rápido a casa, seguro que tiene hambre~ -canturreó contenta, deteniéndose un momento, desviando la mirada sutilmente a la basura que había depositado- no se preocupen –les habló- cuidaré muy bien de Elichi –con solo nombrarla, volvió a brillar- después de todo…

 _Nosotras siempre estaremos juntas._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **FIN**

* * *

 **¿Sorprendidos? Parte del final me inspiré en un doujinshi NozoEli que lei hace un tiempo.**

 **No tiene nada que ver con el cumpleaños de Nozomi, pero se podría decir que ella es la protagonista aquí.**

 **Siempre quise escribir sobre una Nozomi yandere, es algo que me gusta, nunca se ve y le tenía ganas, así que una cosa que ya puedo tachar de la lista.**

 **Lo próximo sería ya subir un nuevo capítulo para "El precio a pagar", pero no descarto subir otro One-shot de estos antes, ya que a veces vienen ideas interesantes y me entran ganas de escribirlas.**

 **Gracias a los que llegaron hasta aquí~**


	5. Soldier Game

**\- Soldier Game -**

.

.

En un bar que tenían alquilado, se podían ver varias personas bailando en el centro de la pista, en las mesas de alrededor, grupos de amigos conversaban con algunos grados de alcohol en el cuerpo, al fondo, por la zona más oscura se podían ver a personas de todo tipo coqueteando entre ellas, algunas después de compartir suaves susurros cerca del oído y disimuladas caricias en zonas superficiales, acababan yéndose de allí. El ambiente de fiesta, alcohol y atracción se podía notar en diferentes zonas, pero siempre presente para todo el mundo.

Al lado de la gran barra se encontraba una rubia con un vaso de vodka mezclado, para que no fuese tan fuerte, observando con muy poco interés al pequeño escenario que se erguía para aquellos que quisiesen un poco de espectáculo. En el centro de este, una barra de metal se elevaba del suelo hasta el techo mientras una audaz chica, con una ropa provocativa pero sin llegar a ser extravagante, bailaba. Eli tintineó los hielos de su bebida y suspiró aburrida.

En una de las mesas, una peliazul alejaba a las personas con su aura amenazante, era la única persona que se encontraba sola. Por su parte, tenía una cerveza que casi no había tocado, su atención parecía más interesada en una chica que había sido interceptada poco después de salir de los aseos por un par de chicos que querían entablar una conversación con ella, todo estaría bien si no fuera por la incómoda expresión de la chica, lo cual alertó a aquella loba solitaria que con grandes valores, no podía dejar a esa joven a su suerte si realmente estaba en problemas.

Finalmente, la barra en la cual Eli parecía solo perder el tiempo, era atendida por una pelirroja que con gran maestría, iba preparando diferentes cocteles para todos aquellos que se los pedían, removiendo los licores y ensuciando levemente la gran barra para posteriormente, limpiar con gran habilidad a la vez que ofrecía los pedidos. Su labor parecía entretenida, pero su rostro solo mostraba monotonía y seriedad, como si la fiesta no fuese con ella.

Una cámara de ultima calidad, dirigida por todo un experto, fue mostrando primero como Maki secaba con un paño uno de los vasos que acababa de limpiar, esperando a algún cliente, mientras tanto ella no miraba a la cámara, pero sí era la única que aparecía, las personas que se encontraban alrededor parecían no existir. A continuación, la cámara se dirigió con rapidez a Umi, mostrándola alerta, mirando en la misma dirección, esperando cualquier señal para actuar o dejarlo estar y continuar con su bebida. Finalmente sucedió lo mismo con Eli, fue la última en mostrarse, en su caso, seguía mirando el escenario donde la chica bailaba, dándole cada poco tiempo grandes tragos a su vodka, buscando de esa forma que el tiempo pasase más deprisa.

La cámara volvió a su primera víctima, la cual se vio en la labor de volver a su trabajo al sentarse una chica en la zona más tranquila de la barra. Se aproximó hasta ella, encontrándose con una pelinegra que al principio le sorprendió, portaba un vestido negro sin mangas, de corte recto, negro, en la parte de la falda se veía un poco más pomposo con algunos brillantes, dándole un toque infantil pero a la vez, gracias a la parte superior, adulto. Aquel conjunto podría parecer simple para mucha gente, pero lo que resaltaba de ella no era su atuendo, si no lo que este conseguía. Unos orbes rojizos delineados, brillaban con agresividad, siendo resaltados por los oscuros colores que los rodeaban.

Por un momento Maki se olvidó de aquel monótono trabajo que tenía que hacer, se había perdido en el laberinto de aquella mirada, no había salida y en el fondo, tampoco quería encontrarla.

-Un Brandy, que no esté muy cargado –pidió al ver que la barman no le iba a preguntar.

 _Tres, dos, uno ¡cero! Aquí voy_

 _Mírame, Estoy hablando en serio_

 _Mi alucinante belleza por siempre triunfará_

La pelinegra, al ver que la otra chica no iba a volver a su trabajo, le mostró su arma más poderosa, su sonrisa, lo cual significó la salvación y la perdición para Maki. Había encontrado la salida de aquella mirada para encontrarse con otro laberinto que entraría dentro de sus adicciones, su perfecta sonrisa.

Rápidamente, la protagonista se volvió Umi, quien se acabó levantando, dejando su cerveza fría en la solitaria mesa. Lo que la había motivado a hacer esa acción fue que uno de los chicos se acercó lo suficiente a la joven como para rozarle uno de los brazos, notándose una incomodidad superior a la que antes mostraba. Una vez cerca, posó una de sus manos en el hombro del chico.

-Disculpa, creo que no quiere irse con vosotros –su voz salió tan cargada de seriedad y frialdad que juró ver al otro temblar en su lugar.

-Que yo sepa, no estábamos hablando contigo –contestó aquel que se había atrevido a tocar a la chica, se giró para encarar a la intrusa, pero se quedó petrificado al ver a aquella hermosa chica con una mirada que podría matar a quien osara retarla.

-Deberíais ir a molestar a otra parte –su paciencia parecía no durar mucho más, lo cual notaron los dos hombres, por lo que sin querer batallar mucho más, decidieron mejor huir de allí.

Chasquearon la lengua y con un ademan de mano le quitaron importancia al asunto, buscando mantener algo de su orgullo por aquella derrota aplastante.

-Muchas gracias, no sabía que más decirles –una dulce voz se elevó sobre la música, cambiando la expresión de Umi a una mucho más suave.

Por un momento dudó de que aquel sonido hubiera salido de los labios de aquella joven, era como una atrayente sinfonía para sus oídos, una verdadera delicia para cualquier amante de la música o directamente, para cualquier ser viviente. Quiso que volviera a abrir sus labios para aclarar sus dudas, saber que no se lo había imaginado por la distorsionada música del lugar, es por ello que quiso impulsarla a hablar.

-Me llamo Sonoda Umi –sin muchas más palabras, se la quedó mirando, esperando que contestara.

Como respuesta, aquella peligris que encantaría a cualquiera, le echó un hechizo a la solitaria chica del que no podría escapar, sólo necesitó unas cuantas palabras.

-Un placer, Sonoda-san, mi nombre es Minami Kotori.

Después de esa pequeña conversación, a Umi no le pareció tan mala idea el compartir aquella mesa que hasta el momento, sólo había sido ocupada por ella.

 _Susurro dulces palabras_

 _No sólo pretendo ser linda_

Finalmente, la última víctima fue enfocada. Eli balanceaba su bebida, removiendo lo poco que contenía, mirando con desinterés como la chica provocaba al público. Era atractiva, no lo podía negar, pero no veía nada más que eso. Al menos tendría algo con lo que entretenerse en esa larga noche.

Al poco la chica se detuvo, despidiéndose del público que la animaba a quedarse, escondiéndose finalmente tras unas cortinas que había al final del escenario. Eli no sabía si agradecer que hubiera terminado o lamentarse, ya que no sabía dónde posar ahora aquella mirada que de alguna forma se notaba cansada y mareada por el alcohol.

Suspiró, iba a ser una larga noche.

El vitoreo del público que hacía unos segundos lamentaba la marcha de la joven, aclamaban por lo que fuera que hubiera en el escenario, curiosa, la rubia dirigió de nuevo sus orbes azules a aquel lugar.

Por un segundo notó como dejó de respirar, aquellos ojos cansados se rehabilitaron al escanear involuntariamente a la chica que entraba por donde se fue la otra. Se trataba de una chica joven, mantenía el cabello trenzado a uno de sus costados, tenía un color purpura que brillaba por los focos que la enfocaban, por otro lado, sus orbes esmeraldas inspeccionaron todo el lugar, analizando lo que sería su público, hasta que se toparon con los de Eli, a raíz de eso, la pelimorada chica sonrió divertida, consiguiendo que la rubia dejara de respirar por segunda vez.

Ahora era el turno de Eli para analizar e inspeccionar a aquella mujer que parecía invitarla a acercarse con la mirada. A parte de su sedoso cabello, sus hipnotizantes ojos y su tersa piel blanquecina, llevaba unas prendas que tapaban los lugares necesarios, sin llegar a ser vulgares, pero al mismo tiempo, sin ayudar a que la mente no se perdiese en aquellas largas piernas que gritaban por ser acariciadas pero al mismo tiempo, sabías que sería imposible para ti. Aquel torso que te pedía recorrerlo desde sus inicios hasta el final de sus pronunciadas curvas, y así, comprobar que aquella diosa era real, pero a la vez, eras consciente de que una fuerza mayor te prohibía el aproximarte por no ser más que un simple mortal , creándote un nudo en el pecho que a su vez era placentero por el simple hecho de tener delante a aquella mujer que se podría considerar la novena maravilla del mundo.

Eli tragó saliva, ahora todo lo que no tuviera que ver con aquellos penetrantes ojos eran minucias, había conseguido la ardua misión de mantener el contacto que sus orbes hacían, el zafiro se mantenía sobre el esmeralda y viceversa, era una batalla silenciosa que aun sin haber finalizado, ya tenía perdedor, y la rubia sabía que era ella.

 _Fría y fuertemente he de proteger_

 _A aquellos importantes para mí, a aquellos débiles_

Las lúgubres luces del lugar fueron cambiadas por unas mucho más claras, deteniéndose la música al mismo tiempo que la gente dejaba de hacer lo que le tocaba. Todo el mundo miró al director de todo aquello, quien aplaudía.

-Eso fue perfecto, es una primera toma maravillosa, este videoclip será todo un éxito – felicitó principalmente a las protagonistas.

Eli, Maki y Umi habían debutado hacía poco tiempo como un grupo de tres personas, llamado _"Soldier"._ Por lo general las tres eran las vocalistas principales, pero no por eso no componían sus propias canciones. Aquel exitoso grupo tenía en sus filas a grandes amantes de la música con amplios conocimientos sobre esta materia, es por ello que decidieron juntarse después de hablarlo mucho, ya que no solo tenían unas grandes voces y un atractivo con el que muchas soñarían, si no que eran buenas amigas desde hacía muchos años.

Su canción más conocida, _"Soldier Game",_ fue la primera con la que se estrenaron como grupo, sólo les bastó este primer single y un par de entrevistas para convertirse en el habla de todo el mundo, algunos las elogiaban por sus voces, sus personalidades o en otros casos, por sus físicos, originándose de este modo muchos clubes de fans en todo Japón. Es por ello que en su agencia se decidió por hacer un videoclip de esta primera canción. Cuando salió a la luz que este proyecto se iba a poner en marcha, fue el principal tema de conversación de norte a sur por toda la isla, convirtiéndose en uno de los mayores estrenos esperados de esa temporada.

Las chicas, contentas con su primera toma, se fueron a su camerino para prepararse lo que vendría a continuación.

-Tenemos que subirle el sueldo a Honoka –dijo totalmente convencida Eli, mirando de vez en cuando el guión.

-No digas tonterías –contestó Maki sin prestarle atención a su amiga.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –preguntó la peliazul, dándole pequeños sorbos a su café.

-¿Dónde ha encontrado a esas chicas? –. Aquello no resolvió las dudas de sus compañeras, a lo que la rubia miró sus hojas buscando algo- Yazawa Nico, Minami Kotori, Tojo Nozomi –finalmente entendieron a qué se refería- no solo son grandes actrices, son perfectas.

-¿Por qué a ella sí que le dieron alcohol en primer lugar? Ahora nos toca a nosotras aguantarla –bromeó Maki con Umi, a lo que la última se rió.

-Para empezar, tolero al alcohol mejor que vosotras dos juntas –ahora fue ella quien rió- y segundo, yo que tú no bromearía, te recuerdo que aquella cara de idiota está grabada.

-¿De qué hablas? –se giró, buscando no darle mucha importancia a lo que sabía que vendría.

-Hablo de cuando Nico te sonrió, de verdad parecía que te congelaste.

-No deberías usar el primer nombre de la gente tan a la ligera, es irrespetuoso –sentenció la que tenía más modales del grupo.

-Tú tampoco te quedas atrás, Umi –la rubia se acomodó en su silla, pasando uno de los brazos por la parte trasera de esta, cruzándose de piernas, sin duda se estaba divirtiendo- a día de hoy nunca te había visto tan embobada por alguien, parecía que te habían hechizado.

Ambas, objetos de burla, parecían un poco molestas, sobre todo por no conseguir palabras con las que contrarrestar aquellas declaraciones, pero eso no se iba a quedar así. Eli era la que más tenía para perder.

-Sabes Eli, tienes razón, eres la que mejor tolera el alcohol entre nosotras, pero también eres la más obvia –comenzó Maki.

-Casi parecía que tendríamos que intervenir en tu escena, bien podría haber acabado en un sangrado nasal o que directamente tu mente se hubiera puesto en blanco –aquello hizo que la rubia dejara de reír, era su turno.

-Desde el primer momento ya estaba buscando al equipo de sanitarios y la puerta más cercana al exterior.

-Detesto cuando os compinchais –Eli rodó los ojos y bufó.

-Quien diría que la gran Elichika acabaría perdiendo las b… -antes de que Maki terminase de hablar, un gran grito la alertó.

-¡No termines esa frase! –Umi se veía totalmente roja, tapándose los oídos, mirando como un cachorrito a la pelirroja.

-Se te terminó el juego –dijo Eli con una sonrisa socarrona- no debiste sacar ese tipo de temas con ella delante.

-Maldita sea… -chasqueó la lengua, volviendo al guión que había dejado de lado.

.

.

.

.

Después de un pequeño descanso, las tres fueron a donde se grabaría todo el videoclip. Básicamente este consistía en el relato de tres historias distintas pero paralelas, en las cuales, cada chica se vería involucrada.

Una vez estuvieron con su manager, Honoka, y los equipos del staff, se percataron de que aún estaban preparando el escenario, poniendo algunas cosas y cambiando otras.

-Lo siento chicas, pero aun tardaremos un poco más en grabar, quieren hacer unos últimos retoques –les comunicó su manager a las chicas.

-Honoka, nos dijiste que estuviésemos a en punto para grabar… -suspiró cansada por la irresponsabilidad de su amiga de la infancia.

-Lo siento, Umi-chan, pero he estado recibiendo muchas llamadas y se me olvidó avisaros –se rascó la parte trasera de la cabeza despreocupadamente, sonriendo temerosa por el temperamento de la peliazul.

-Está bien, Honoka, sólo recuérdalo para la próxima vez –le restó importancia Maki, buscando algún sitio donde sentarse a esperar.

-¡Entendido! –hizo un saludo militar.

-Se supone que las soldados somos nosotras –bromeó Eli, a lo que la culpable rió.

Las tres se iban a poner a esperar donde Maki se dirigía, pero la peliazul fue interceptada antes de avanzar mucho más.

-¡Disculpa! –aquella voz la hizo no dar ningún paso más, deteniéndose súbitamente- perdona que te moleste, pero… -Umi se giró para ver a aquella joven que anteriormente había llamado su atención en gran medida, pero se topó con un fondo blanco, sobresaltándose un poco, al alejarse de aquello, se percató que era una especie de cartón bien trabajado con una cartulina en medio, lo típico que se usa para firmar autógrafos- ¿p-podría darme su autógrafo, Sonoda-san?

No se lo esperaba, pero ver el rostro sonrojado de Kotori fue suficiente como para sentir que eso merecía la pena.

Intentó no embobarse mucho con la aparición de la joven, tomó el papel y con un gran rotulador negro, comenzó a poner su nombre.

-Puedes llamarme por mi nombre, Minami-san, ahora mismo somos compañeras en este proyecto –iba diciéndole mientras escribía.

-En ese caso, haz lo mismo conmigo, por favor.

Una vez finalizado su trabajo, dirigió sus orbes a Kotori, sonriendo amablemente por lo tierna que le parecía la escena. Poco le duró aquella expresión, la sonrisa de la contraria fue mucho más poderosa, haciéndola dudar de si de verdad estaba bien ser tan cercana con una chica tan hermosa como ella, ¿acaso se le concedería ese capricho?

Ahora que la luz era mucho más clara que en la toma de grabación, se percató de detalles de Kotori que habían pasado desapercibidos. Su cabello no era tan grisáceo como en un principio pensó, si no que tenía leves tonalidades castañas que junto a su largas pestañas y delineados pómulos, la hacían ver más inocente y pura, casi podría jurar que era un pecado capital simplemente tenerla cerca.

¿Podía existir alguien así?

Alguien que su cercanía te pareciese una bendición y al mismo tiempo un pecado, que dieras gracias a aquellos seres poderosos de los que tanta gente hablaba por dejarte saber que alguien así podía existir en ese mundo y al mismo tiempo, podría dirigirte la palabra.

-Sabes… -el suave timbre de voz de Kotori la hizo volver al mundo real- desde que comenzaste tu carrera en solitario te he admirado –el ver que le hablaba sin tanta formalidad de alguna manera le alegraba- aun con los chismes que salieron sobre aquel romance inventado, seguiste adelante, impulsando tu carrera como solista desde cero –la admiración que se notaba en su voz era muy clara, se sentía su emoción- además, tu voz es maravillosa, grave pero suave a la vez.

-G-gracias… -musitó con esfuerzo.

Umi casi podía jurar que los ojos miel de Kotori brillaban con cada palabra que salía de sus labios, lo que la pajarita no sabía, era lo que causaba cada una de aquellas balas que sin notarlo, iban directas al corazón de la cantante.

-Me siento muy agradecida de poder ayudarte en este proyecto, estoy segura de que serán un gran grupo las tres juntas –su sonrisa sincera electrocutó momentáneamente la mente de la peliazul.

Kotori miró con interés el autógrafo firmado de Umi, se notaba que quería recuperarlo, pero no se sentía con tanta confianza como para pedirlo.

-¡Que bonitas palabras~! Te lo agradecemos, también tenemos bastantes esperanzas puestas en esta nueva composición –apareció de golpe Eli, quitándole el autógrafo a Umi de las manos, la cual no daba señales de despertar de su ensoñación, parecía perdida o bien en sus pensamientos o en la chica que tenía delante.

Kotori fue siguiendo con la mirada aquel objeto que desde siempre quiso obtener, acabó haciendo un mohín, como si le hubiesen quitado el juguete a un niño pequeño.

-Tranquila~, ahora mismo te lo doy –a continuación, la rubia cogió también el rotulador negro y se puso a escribir.

-¿Eli, qué haces? –finalmente la peliazul despertó.

Después de unos segundos y con una gran sonrisa, le devolvió el autógrafo a Kotori, guiñándole un ojo al mismo tiempo. Al principio la peligris no entendió aquello, pero una vez miró el papel, un pronunciado sonrojo se posó en su rostro, mirando tímidamente a la peliazul, quien no tenía un buen presentimiento. Finalmente, Kotori le agradeció en un susurro casi inaudible a Eli, yéndose del lugar.

La rubia se escapó de allí, dirigiéndose a donde había estado hacía unos minutos con Maki. Umi la siguió nerviosa.

-¿Qué le pusiste? –preguntó sin tapujos la peliazul.

-Le di las gracias por sus palabras –se encogió de hombros.

-Deberías confiar más en tus amigas –contestaba Maki, metiéndose en la conversación mientras seguía con el guión, buscando algo con lo que entretenerse.

Umi suspiró.

-Menos mal, por un momento pensé que… -la calma se reflejaba en su rostro.

-Es broma, le di tu número de teléfono –Eli apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Maki, mirando el mismo guión que su amiga.

-¿¡Qué!? –instantáneamente, el rojo la inundó, vapor salía de su cabeza y escrutó con la mirada a la rubia mientras de vez en cuando, se tornaba en una mirada más tímida.

-Se veía venir –volvió a comentar Maki.

-¿Te ha molestado? –preguntó con inocencia y tranquilidad.

-¿¡Tú que crees!?

-Mmm… -Eli escaneó a su avergonzada amiga, sonriendo divertida poco después- si te hubiera molestado, no estarías mirando el móvil con tanta insistencia de repente.

-Buen punto –la pelirroja fue contagiada con la sonrisa de su amiga al ver la escena.

Mientras tanto, la peliazul tenía una mezcla de expresiones, en las cuales se podía notar claramente la felicidad, vergüenza e impaciencia que la situación le creaba.

.

.

.

El bar volvía a estar abarrotado, cada chica se encontraba situada en el mismo lugar que antes. Por los pequeños auriculares que llevaban las cantantes escuchaban su canción para ubicarse y saber en qué momento hacer cada acción.

La primera en enfocarse fue Umi, quien compartía mesa con Kotori. La peliazul mantenía su cerveza fría, en cambio, la pajarita había pedido algo más suave.

A diferencia del caliente olor a alcohol y el sentimiento de desenfreno que cobijaba aquellas cuatro paredes, en esa mesa se sentía una calma y un respeto rara vez visto en ese tipo de lugares. La tranquilidad que trasmitía Umi creaba un aura de protección para cualquiera que se encontrara dentro de ella, al mismo tiempo, ahuyentaba a cualquier intruso que, viendo el radical cambio de esa zona con el ambiente del lugar, se sentía intimidado.

-Muchas gracias por ayudarme, Sonoda-san, nunca se me ha dado bien tratar con otra gente –comenzó a hablar Kotori, mirando fijamente el atractivo rostro de su compañera, maravillándose de su apariencia como siempre le había pasado.

Mentiría si dijera que eso no fue lo primero que le llamó la atención de la cantante que resurgió de lo más profundo para acabar en lo más alto. Sonoda Umi no era solo un miembro del nuevo grupo musical _"Soldier",_ ella se había construido su propia carrera musical mucho antes, cantando como solista sus propias canciones, ayudada por composiciones de anónimos a los que siempre apreció y les dio su respectivo mérito enfrente del público. Sin duda, era el tipo de persona que no se podía ignorar, su elegancia de naturaleza, la sinceridad de sus palabras y su fuerte moral eran armas letales para aquellas personas que de verdad sabían valorar esas virtudes, y Kotori era una de ellas.

-En todo caso, debía de haber reaccionado antes, no esperé que aquel rubio actuara de esa forma… -su rostro se enrojeció un poco, pero era opacado por la poca luz del lugar.

Al principio aquello confundió a la peligris, según ella recordaba, ninguno de los dos chicos era rubio. Rápidamente se percató de lo que hablaba, se estaba refiriendo a Eli y a lo que había sucedido antes de la grabación.

-¿Lo lamentas? –preguntó insegura, su sonrojo si era más notable.

Umi quedó maravillada por esa expresión, la había visto antes, pero no de esa forma, en esta ocasión el rostro de Kotori mostraba un lado más infantil. Le brillaban de vez en cuando los ojos, su sonrojo le llegaba hasta las orejas y su labio inferior se movía tímidamente por los nervios, aquello la animó a tomar un poco más de valentía.

-No es que lo haga, pero no quisiera que por el acto apresurado de una de mis amigas te vieras en un callejón sin salida –acercó su mano hasta la que Kotori mantenía en la mesa, inmóvil.

Aquel movimiento fue seguido detenidamente por los orbes miel de la menor, pero no hizo nada para detenerlo.

-Soy consciente de mis posibilidades –sonrió.

-En ese caso, esperaré por el movimiento que optes hacer –Umi tomó delicadamente la mano de su compañera, consiguiendo que esta soltara un suspiro lo suficientemente extasiado como para quedarse si aire.

 _¿Que quien soy? ¿En verdad quieres saber?_

 _Entonces tal vez se trate de amor_

 _Un secreto oculto en mi interior_

Umi acercó la mano a sus labios y le dio un pequeño beso, finalmente, le mostró una de sus mejores sonrisas, contagiándosela a Kotori.

La cámara se movió rápidamente a la barra. Maki estaba hablando con un cliente, este no dejaba de señalar disimuladamente a Nico, pidiéndole a la barman que le pusiera un pedido de su parte, a regañadientes, la pelirroja aceptó, después de todo era su trabajo.

Cogió algunas de las botellas como le habían enseñado y sirvió el licor, el cual para su gusto, estaba demasiado cargado, casi podría jurar que con un vaso de eso acabaría la chica en el suelo.

-Ese chico de ahí –señaló al hombre, quien miraba sugerente a la joven pelinegra- te ha invitado a este trago.

Nico miró el vaso con asco, dirigiéndole la misma mirada al chico.

-Gracias –dijo por educación- aunque hubiera preferido que la que me invitase hubiera sido la chica de la barra –sonrió.

Maki por un momento dudó de sus palabras, ¿se refería a Eli?

No, eso no tenía sentido, en teoría esa historia trataba de ellas dos.

-Oh… -cayó al fin en a quien se refería- estoy trabajando –comentó sin mucho ánimo, pero el rubor que adornaba su rostro la delataba.

-En ese caso –hizo a un lado aquella mortal bebida- ¿qué me recomendarías tomar? -. Cruzó las piernas, consiguiendo que Maki tragara grueso.

-Déjame ver –un hilo de voz fue su contestación.

Se puso a cotillear sobre las bebidas. En realidad ella ya sabía que tenía que servirle, se lo habían enseñado antes del rodaje, pero quiso darle más juego, por lo que optó por algo más dinámico que servirle una simple bebida.

-¿Qué te parece esto? –sirvió dos vasos, aquello no se lo esperaba la pelinegra, no estaba dentro del guión, pero nadie paró la escena.

-¿De qué se trata? –continuó la actuación, sonriendo, mostrando entusiasmo por lo que le enseñaría la pelirroja.

-Un chupito de tequila, se suele tomar con una rodaja de limón y sal –tomó los ingredientes- todo lo que hay aquí es muy simple, quizás esto te divierta más.

Maki se sentía con fuerza, como si ahora las agujas del reloj giraran a su favor. Desde que había comenzado su historia, se sentía ninguneada por la fuerte presencia de Nico, como si todo el poder y el control que a ella le gustaba tener se lo hubieran arrebatado por un descuido al quedar petrificada con la sonrisa de aquella chica.

Eso no quedaría así.

Le daría la vuelta a la situación.

-Sorpréndeme –susurró con una voz muy sugerente, haciendo temblar levemente a la menor.

O al menos eso quería, pero aquella chica se lo estaba poniendo cada vez más difícil, tenía una gran presencia que para bien o para mal, no se podía ignorar, se sentía muy frustrada.

Sirvió sin mucho cuidado el licor en cada vasito, invitando a su compañera a beberlo.

-Te lo mostraré –se sintió poderosa con esas palabras.

Se acercó bastante a la otra chica, tomando el vasito y brindándolo al aire a centímetros de la pelinegra, pero era inútil, aquella sonrisa que no dejaba de asomarse en sus labios la hacía flaquear, oprimiéndole el pecho y echándola atrás.

La sonrisa de Nico la obligaba a dejar su orgullo de lado, algo que nunca le había pasado.

De un gran sorbo y con maestría, tomó el licor, la rodaja de limón y acabó con la sal. Una vez finalizado, tosió un poco por el fuerte sabor, no se esperaba que supiera tan fuerte, Eli lo solía tomar con bastante tranquilidad.

La sonrisa de Nico cambió por una pequeña risa, escondiéndola detrás de su mano, mirando tiernamente a la pelirroja.

-Bien, imagino que es mi turno.

 _¿Qué harás al respecto?_

 _Es un juego de guerra_

 _¿Preguntarás por ello cuando nos volvamos a ver?_

Eli no conseguía apartar la mirada de aquella chica que seguía en el escenario, desde hacía un buen rato que la bebida que anteriormente parecía atesorar más su atención, había quedado completamente en un segundo plano del cual no saldría.

Por un momento se maldijo por haber bebido, sentía que sus capacidades no estaban lo suficientemente claras como para grabar en su memoria todos los rasgos físicos de aquella chica, necesitaba grabarla en su mente y resguardarla todo lo que su vida como mortal le permitiera.

Era consciente de que nunca volvería a encontrar a una diosa como ella.

Su cabello purpura, atado en una trenza, se veía un poco más desordenado por el baile que le ofrecía a su público, o así debería ser, porque realmente el resto de las personas parecían no importarle, su vista no se separaba de la chica rubia que desde la barra, la miraba embobada.

Una sonrisa coqueta se asomó en sus labios, subiéndole el ritmo cardiaco de mala forma a Eli.

La menor por un momento dudó.

¿Y si era una bruja y no una diosa?

Después de todo, era casi irreal el poder que generaba en ella, se sentía a su merced sin si quiera haber cruzado alguna palabra, se veía en la obligación de servirla en todos sus caprichos, como si le hubieran echado un conjuro o en su temor, una maldición.

¿Pero realmente importaba?

Ya fuera un hechizo o una condena, en las miradas que le iba dedicando aquella desconocida veía las puertas abiertas a acercarse. Las puertas, ya fueran del infierno o del cielo, se estaban mostrando para ella.

La función terminó, el público, más motivado que antes, casi suplicaba a Nozomi que no se fuera, que se quedara un poco más, pero fue inútil, la chica se perdió detrás de las cortinas como hizo la bailarina anterior.

Eli no se lo pensó, dejó algunos billetes en la barra y se fue hacia los camerinos que se encontraban detrás del escenario. Quizás ese sería su día de suerte.

La luz de aquellos pasillos la cegó momentáneamente.

Con un poco de dificultad, comenzó a caminar por aquel estrecho lugar, esquivando a algunas personas que sin saber muy bien porque, salían de algunos camerinos con las ropas notablemente removidas y los cabellos bastante desaliñados. Prefirió no darle muchas más vueltas a esos detalles y continuó con su objetivo.

Por más que buscaba, no encontraba aquella singular figura, simplemente se topaba con mujeres que ni por asomo, se podrían comparar con aquella diosa de verdosa mirada.

Había llegado prácticamente al final del pasillo, frustrada de no haber conseguido nada, optó por dar media vuelta y volver a la barra. Quizás la chica que había visto se trataba de una ilusión a causa del alcohol, una figura irreal creada por su subconsciente y sus más bajos deseos.

No le parecía tan descabellada aquella idea.

Mientras iba volviendo, una puerta un poco abierta le llamo la atención, pero lo que más la incitó a acercarse fue el olor que de allí salía, era un aroma singular, una mezcla de lirios con algo dulce. Lo aspiró, aquella droga le recorría las fosas nasales, instalándose en su cuerpo y despertando sus instintos.

Se acercó, abriendo lentamente la puerta, con cuidado.

-Pensaba que ya no vendrías –una voz que nunca había escuchado le dio la bienvenida.

-Quizás deberías tener un poco de cuidado, esta zona, aunque debería ser restringida, no tiene mucha seguridad –mientras se fue adentrando, cerraba la puerta detrás suya.

El camerino tenía colores bastante provocativos, algunas telas rojas se veían al fondo, al lado de un recatado tocador con maquillaje, diferentes accesorios y un gran espejo al frente. En el suelo, una alfombra azul marino recorría toda la sala, pero su mirada no se posaba en aquellas minucias más de tres segundos, su atención era totalmente para aquella chica de la que aun desconocía su nombre, la cual se encontraba tumbada en un pequeño sofá de terciopelo.

Nozomi sacó una carta de tarot de un pequeño montón que había en una mesita de cristal.

-A veces el riesgo merece la pena –se la mostró, era la estrella.

Eli se fue acercando, pero por alguna razón que desconocía, no se atrevió a estar más de dos metros cerca de ella.

La rubia rió.

-Ya no tengo duda –su objetivo acabó siendo la silla del tocador.

-¿De qué cosa? –su sonrisa se hizo más grande, se mostraba soberbia en ella.

-Eres una bruja que se apoderó de una diosa –dijo sin reparo- conoces el futuro, pero eres tan irreal como una deidad.

Nozomi rió, le divertía aquella respuesta.

-¿Eso te asusta?

-¿No lo niegas?

-Aún si lo negara, ¿me creerías? –. Cruzó las piernas, sintiéndose orgullosa de como Eli la seguía minuciosamente con la mirada.

-Tienes razón –intentó mirar a otro lado, por un momento se sintió vulnerable a la mirada de su contraria- quizás podría creerte en que no eres una bruja, pero tu aura me confirma que sí eres una diosa.

-¿Eso te asusta? –repitió.

-No, no lo hace –apoyó uno de sus codos en el escritorio para finalmente, poner su rostro encima de su mano- en todo caso, me hace querer conocerte más.

La voz grave y poderosa que salió de sus labios consiguió que un escalofrío recorriera toda la espalda de Nozomi, pero no lo mostró, estaba más ensimismada en no perder aquella batalla de miradas que se estaba originando en el camerino.

 _Tres, dos, uno ¡cero! Siguiente estrategia_

 _Mírame, estoy hablando en serio_

 _Recibe mi señal y el futuro será tuyo_

Quizás Eli había perdido en aquel escenario, pero no iba a admitir la derrota por segunda vez.

.

.

.

El videoclip iba avanzando sin pausa, todo el staff parecía estar maravillado con las actuaciones que estaban haciendo, incluso cuando en algunas ocasiones improvisaban, todo era perfecto.

Las miradas, las expresiones y las acciones de las cantantes principales, parecían casi reales.

-Parece que está saliendo todo bien –comenzó la conversación Maki.

A causa del estropicio que había hecho la pelirroja en la barra al salirse del guión y no tener un gran control sobre como servir la bebida, cortar el limón y preparar la sal, acabó ensuciando de más. Los trabajadores de allí le insistieron en que ellos serían quienes limpiarían eso, que no se preocupara, pero Maki no estaba por la labor de darles más trabajo a aquellas personas por algo que ella había querido hacer.

Nico no dijo nada respecto a eso, sólo se quedó en su sitio en la barra, mirando como torpemente la otra chica intentaba ordenar el lugar.

-Ni se te ocurra volver a improvisar de la nada.

Maki dejó de limpiar, estaba petrificada.

¿Qué había sido eso?

Miró con un poco de temor a aquella chica que en un principio le pareció dulce y linda, ahora mostraba el ceño fruncido, una pose arrogante, mirando acusadoramente a la pelirroja desde su silla.

-¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que es que las primeras tomas salgan bien? Si vas actuando por tu cuenta, sólo conseguirás que perdamos el tiempo –volvió a hablar filosamente la pelinegra.

¿De verdad era la misma chica con la que había estado hablando hacía apenas unos minutos?

Una parte de ella le pedía que se disculpara, pero se negaba a hacerlo, su orgullo era mayor.

-Si no eres buena actriz, no lo pagues conmigo –siguió con sus labores.

-¿¡Qué has dicho!? Para tu información, soy una estupenda actriz, estoy casi en la cúspide de mi carrera –respondió completamente indignada.

-Sin duda tu prestigio lo amerita –aquel halago puso en alerta a Nico- después de todo, estás haciendo de mi pareja en este videoclip, pocas personas tendrían ese privilegio.

La sangre de la pelinegra hirvió tras ese comentario, la estaban dejando en un segundo plano.

-Sonoda Umi –comenzó a hablar Nico, descolocando un poco a Maki por el cambio de tema- una gran cantante, siempre salió adelante aun cuando sus rivales en la música intentaron hundirla de diferentes formas por culpa de la envidia -sonrió burlona por la expresión de su compañera- no me extraña, se trata de una gran cantante.

-¿Qué diablos intentas decir con eso? –dejó de limpiar, acercándose amenazadoramente a Nico.

-Ayase Elichika –siguió hablando- una modelo que ha roto con los estereotipos de la moda, ha sido una figura a seguir para muchas personas. Grandes y reconocidas agencias imploraban por tenerla en sus filas –suspiró- por desgracia su nombre es manchado en algunas ocasiones por la prensa rosa, se la ha visto en varios escándalos por relacionarse de manera más íntima con algunas famosas –le quitó importancia a ese asunto con un ademán de mano- por si fuera poco, también ha hecho varios papeles como actriz y su voz es perfecta como cantante.

La pelirroja se quedó callada, presentía que era su turno.

-Nishikino Maki –la burla se asomaba en todo su rostro- licenciada en medicina, no se sabe nada de ella relacionado con la música ni nada que tenga que ver con el mundo del espectáculo –aquello molestó a Maki, después de todo tenía un poco de razón- no tiene una mala voz, sin embargo, su ego y su orgullo es mucho más grande que el de cualquiera de sus compañeras.

-Pareces tener bastante tiempo libre –sus dientes rechinaban, quería rebatirle, pero no estaba segura de hacerlo.

-El mundo en el que estoy metida es muy injusto, la gente se mueve por envidia, fama o dinero, aunque no es ninguna de mis motivaciones, tengo que estar preparada –su seriedad calmó un poco a la pelirroja.

Maki comenzó a jugar con su cabello, no estaba segura de sacar el tema, pero sentía que su orgullo había sido lo suficientemente aplastado ese día como para dejarlo así.

-Si tanto sabes de todo eso… ¿quizás te suene el nombre de _Pile_? –la miró de reojo, daba un aura misteriosa. Era su momento de reír.

Al escuchar aquel nombre, Nico sonrió de una forma tan sincera como en los ensayos del vídeo. Maki se vio obligada a apartar la mirada ante aquel gesto, se maldijo mentalmente por ser tan débil ante aquella sonrisa. Trago grueso.

-Pile, una compositora de primera, tiene la habilidad de tocar varios instrumentos, pero su favorito suele ser el piano. Ha creado las partituras de los grupos musicales más famosos hasta el momento, no ha habido lugar donde no hayan puesto su música. –sus rojizos orbes brillaban con admiración.

Aquella reacción en la mayor le hizo sentir una calidez en su interior que pensaba había sido opacada por la desagradable actitud que verdaderamente tenía la pelinegra, pero simplemente fue eclipsada, tapada momentáneamente.

-Sin embargo, Pile no es más que un seudónimo –terminó de hablar Maki.

-Es cierto –la pelinegra volvió de sus ensoñaciones- nadie sabe cómo es realmente –aquello la hizo entristecerse un poco.

Maki carraspeó.

-¿Quizás… te gustaría conocerla? –habló con duda.

-Espera… ¿¡la conoces!? –. Nico se levantó de la silla, golpeando fuertemente con ambas manos la barra, acercándose de más al rostro de la otra chica.

Maki enrojeció, retrocediendo un poco, titubeante.

-A-Algo así… -no quería decir la verdad tan abiertamente, menos con tanta gente alrededor.

Las únicas personas que sabían que ella era aquella famosa que componía canciones pero se escondía del mundo con un pseudónimo, eran Eli y Umi, sus mejores amigas. Desde que fue muy joven, su afición por la música sobrepasó cualquier otra, pero sus obligaciones familiares la hicieron decantarse por la medicina, hasta que poco después, sus compañeras la invitaron a crear ese grupo.

-¿¡Cómo!? ¿¡Quién es!? –. Miró frenéticamente hacia todos lados, buscándola con la mirada.

-¿Qué haces? Es obvio que no estará aquí –tragó saliva, no se le daba bien mentir, esperaba que no se diera cuenta- ¿Te gustaría conocerla? –. Volvió a preguntar, ahora más decidida.

Nico afirmó repetitivamente con la cabeza.

Ambas acabaron intercambiando números, la pelinegra estaba más entusiasmada de lo habitual, se veía como una niña pequeña diciéndole a Maki que si le mentía, nunca se lo perdonaría.

La pelirroja se fue de allí, sentía como su ritmo cardiaco se elevaba más de lo que estaba acostumbrada mientras veía el nuevo contacto que aparecía en su pantalla del móvil.

-Quizás debería componer algo cuando llegue a casa… -susurró inconscientemente.

.

.

.

Durante varios días, estuvieron ensayando las mismas escenas, buscando diferentes ángulos, expresiones y reacciones para cuando se montara el vídeo. Además, las tres cantantes tenían algunas escenas en las que salían sólo ellas bailando la coreografía que se destinaría a la canción, ensayándola y grabándola sin grandes problemas.

Personalmente, las relaciones de las chicas también fueron avanzando.

Umi y Kotori solían hablar en los descansos, se las veía bien juntas, compartiendo experiencias, curiosidades y opiniones. Maki y Eli estaban felices por su amiga, ya que parecía que estaba abriendo aquel muro que siempre tuvo cubriéndola a la hora de conocer gente nueva.

La pelirroja, por otro lado, no le había contado aun a Nico sobre su secreto, lo quería posponer un poco más, pero eso no fue un impedimento a que ambas se conocieran un poco más, aunque por lo general estaban siempre peleando entre ellas, parecían disfrutarlo.

Mientras tanto, Eli no había avanzado nada. De vez en cuando se la veía observando a Nozomi, pero esta, por alguna razón que desconocía, la ignoraba.

-Deberías dejar de insistir –le comentaba Maki, desviando su atención de la pelimorada a su amiga- no parece tener ningún interés en ti.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Maki –arrugó un poco su entrecejo- aunque podrías decirlo de otra manera -la reprendió, a lo que la pelirroja bufó.

Eli estaba de acuerdo con ellas, no siempre podría conseguir a todas las chicas que le llamaran la atención, pero cuando estaba a punto de rendirse, sentía las esmeraldas de la contraria, como pidiéndole que no abandonara ese juego, que siguiera intentándolo.

Estaba confundida.

-Quizás tengáis razón –empezó a irse de allí.

Las otras dos chicas no la siguieron, sólo se quedaron hablando entre ellas.

Cuando la rubia iba a cruzar la puerta del lugar, volvió a sentir aquel escalofrío que le causaba la penetrante mirada de Nozomi. Una gran cantidad de sentimientos que la confundían, empezaron a recorrerla.

Cansada de todo eso, optó por irse.

Eli no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de situaciones, normalmente, cuando clavaba su atención en alguna chica, esta era la que acababa yendo hacia ella, sólo necesitaba mostrarle a la otra persona que tenía alguna oportunidad, pero Nozomi era diferente.

No es que le importara ser esta vez ella quien fuera detrás, el premio final lo merecía, pero por alguna razón, no estaba tan segura de poder conseguirlo.

Pasaron algunos días, el videoclip iba con buen rumbo, pero esta vez, su actuación con Nozomi se veía más fría. Aquellas miradas cómplices ya no se apreciaban en su actuación, las sonrisas juguetonas llegaban a ser forzadas y por algún motivo, ya no se sentía la fuerte química entre ellas.

Por si fuera poco, la pelimorada seguía pidiéndole con la mirada que la siguiera, que no se rindiera, haciendo dudar momentáneamente a Eli, pero sin ningún resultado, hasta que finalmente, la paciencia de la rubia llegó a un límite.

Era muy frustrante.

Ella había decidido dejar de jugar al juego de Nozomi, pero por alguna razón, no conseguía escapar. Aun con la distancia que se palpaba entre ellas, Eli seguía a la merced de la contraria. Inconscientemente estaba expectante de los pedidos que Nozomi le enviaba a través de sus ojos, de las emociones que la electrizaban y de cada movimiento que esta pudiera hacer.

Era realmente frustrante.

Cansada, decidió enfrentarse a la creadora de aquel juego que la había metido sin su permiso.

Después de un descanso, tras la grabación, decidió ir hacia el camerino de Nozomi. Una vez enfrente de su puerta, dudó, tragando saliva, se quedó mirando confundida el picaporte.

¿Elichika, una de las mujeres más deseadas de todo Japón, dudando de acercarse a una chica?

Rió ante su actitud, era ridícula, nunca se había sentido así.

La mirada de Nozomi, pidiéndole silenciosamente que no la dejara de lado, la hizo dar el siguiente paso.

Dio un par de golpes a la puerta, una vez obtenido el permiso, entró.

-Oh, Ayase-san, ¿necesita algo? –saludó, mirando a la rubia por el reflejo del espejo.

Nozomi se encontraba repasándose el maquillaje en el tocador.

Una fuerza superior hizo retroceder a Eli, pero se maldijo ante ello, ya que al hacer aquella acción, una sonrisa maliciosa se asomó en los labios de la otra chica, quien intentaba ocultarla, pero por culpa del espejo, podía verla.

-Perdón, creo que simplemente me equivoqué de camerino –ahora era su turno de sonreír.

-Es una pena –por alguna razón, la expresión de Nozomi era intocable, su autocontrol era admirable- hace poco unas personas del staff me dieron algunos aperitivos para tomar, pero no soy muy amiga del chocolate.

Ante la última palabra, Eli casi juró que sus orejas tintinearon en el aire, totalmente alertas. Su mirada divagó por el lugar, buscando aquello que había nombrado.

Complacida, la mayor se acercó a una pequeña mesita de cristal, donde descansaba una caja de dulces.

-Tampoco me gusta mucho el caramelo, ¿me ayudarías a terminarlos?

Eli iba alternando la mirada entre la caja y la chica que la portaba, incapaz de decidir qué hacer.

Finalmente cerró la puerta, adentrándose, escaneando detenidamente los dulces y notando como su boca se hacía agua con solo verlos.

Había ido hasta allí para sobreponerse a aquella mujer que desde el principio, pareció estar por encima de ella, manejándola como a una muñeca, utilizando solamente sus habilidades como títere.

Era imposible, con aquella visita lo había comprendido, escaparse de aquella hipnotizante mujer era una pérdida de tiempo, no había escapatoria para sus juiciosos ojos, ni para sus hechizantes expresiones.

Cuando se sentó enfrente de la mayor, no tardó en meterse un dulce en la boca, saboreándolo con cuidado de no parecer muy obvia sobre la fascinación que tenía con aquel manjar.

Mientras tanto, Nozomi parecía complacida, comenzando siempre las conversaciones, notando como la rubia no dejaba de estar tan alerta como un animal enjaulado.

Lo que la rubia no sabía, era que cada vez que escuchaba la melodiosa voz de Nozomi, la salida de aquella jaula se iba alejando.

.

.

.

El final del videoclip se acercaba, en este caso las escenas no eran tan claras sobre ellas, se iban intercambiando más entre las protagonistas para darle ese toque de desenfreno que el vídeo buscaba.

Por un lado, salían Umi y Kotori en la pista de baile. Habían llegado hasta allí por petición de la peligris, quien anteriormente le había propuesto bailar a la peliazul, persuadiéndola con unas caricias en su antebrazo.

Umi no pudo poner mucha resistencia, era un pecado denegarle algo a aquella chica.

La pista estaba un poco cargada, no sólo de gente, sino de un ambiente pesado que llegaba a ser contagioso. Umi se sentía sumamente avergonzada, pero al cabo de un rato, gracias a la ayuda de Kotori, se fue soltando un poco más, metiéndose más en su papel.

Los brazos de la peliazul rodearon la cintura de la pajarita, mientras que esta última los pasaba por sus hombros, rodeando su cuello. Se iban moviendo al ritmo de la música, intentando no chocar con ninguna persona, pero cada vez se les hacía más difícil, ya que prestarle atención a lo que las rodeaba, significaba perder de vista a la chica que tenían delante, y por alguna razón, no querían eso.

 _¿Vendrás conmigo? ¿Fuiste tentada por mi roce?_

 _Entonces sí se trata de amor_

Por otro lado, Maki terminaba su turno en la barra, acababa de llegar otra compañera a sustituirla, por lo que con ropas más casuales, se alejaba del local. Una vez en la puerta, la chica pelinegra la esperaba con una mirada felina. Maki sonrió, rodeándola por el costado con uno de sus brazos, guiándola hacia la salida. La diferencia de estatura de las dos chicas creaba una tierna escena, pero las miradas que se dirigían hacían sentir que algo más fuerte nacía de ellas.

Por primera vez, se veía el exterior del local, era un aparcamiento, se encontraba un poco oscuro, iluminado sólo por un par de farolas a lo lejos y la luna en lo más alto. Se podía notar como intercambiaban algunas palabras, pero no se apreciaba que significaban, sólo se veían algunos coquetos susurros cerca del oído, acompañados con pequeñas risillas.

Finalmente, se acercaron a lo que sería una moto roja, bastante limpia pero no muy costosa.

Maki sacó dos cascos de ella, dándole uno negro con tonalidades rosa a Nico, poniéndoselo. En cambio, ella se quedó con uno rojo con algunas líneas desiguales blancas. Antes de ponérselo, le guiñó a la de menor estatura, procurando que se quedara lo más cerca de ella en la moto.

 _Tú y yo algún día hemos de luchar_

 _Tal vez esa será tu razón_

Mientras tanto, en el camerino donde se encontraban Nozomi y Eli, el ambiente había subido de nivel.

Las dos se encontraban en el sofá donde anteriormente, la pelimorada se encontraba recargada.

Aun cuando al principio la rubia pareció no atreverse a acercarse a la mayor, acabó cediendo a sus encantos, consiguiendo que todas las peticiones y caprichos que esta tuviera, fueran una orden a cumplir bajo cualquier costo.

Eli estaba apoyada en los brazos del sofá, procurando no dejar caer todo su peso en la mayor, aun así, no perdía la oportunidad de acariciar levemente los brazos de esta o, en alguna que otra ocasión, sus muslos. Nozomi no se quedaba atrás, sus brazos estaban alrededor del cuello de Eli, acercándola lo suficiente como para besarla, pero sin llegar a hacerlo, sólo jugando con ella. Una vez la tenía lo suficientemente cerca como para conseguir que la rubia perdiera todo el aire ante su cercanía, la alejaba, prohibiéndole aquello que tanto deseaba.

Eli se sentía ninguneada, pero por alguna razón, le gustaba, después de todo, desde hacía varias semanas que había entendido su situación.

Elichika, aquella joven que tantos corazones había roto durante su camino y tantos juguetes había adquirido, se había convertido en uno, aun en el riesgo de ser olvidada en un cajón, había accedido a entrar en el juego de Nozomi, cayendo completamente en sus encantos.

En ningún momento se besaron, solo siguieron jugando. Los momentos más cercanos que compartieron, fueron algunas sutiles caricias y, para suerte de Eli, el sentir el aliento de la mayor contra el suyo.

 _Es un juego de guerra_

 _Aunque nos hemos encontrado una vez más_

 _Soy una guerrera de corazón_

El videoclip fue todo un éxito, se proyectó en la mayoría de canales de noticias del país, relatando las increíbles voces de las tres chicas y llenándolas de cumplidos por su espléndido trabajo. En el caso de las chicas que fueron sus acompañantes en el vídeo, tampoco se quedaron atrás, ya que fueron elogiadas muchas veces por sus grandes dotes de actuación, resaltando lo reales que parecían las escenas.

Sus clubs de fans crecieron, los contratos que les proponían eran cada vez más ambiciosos, pero pocos fueron aceptados, ya que las tres chicas tenían como principal objetivo, dedicarse a la música.

El impacto de aquel primer videoclip del grupo, fue enorme, pero nada comparado con lo que vendría.

Una noticia aún más impactante se filtraría tarde o temprano en los medios.

Ya que, las tres grandes ídolas de Japón, se encontraban en una relación.

.

.

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

 **No sé como ha quedado esto tan largo, es la primera vez que hago un One-shot tan largo, así que por un lado estoy contenta pero agotada.**

 **Por si acaso, la canción de Soldier Game no está entera, mi idea no era hacer todo el videoclip entero escrito, quería hacer sus primeras impresiones, acercamientos y dar a entender el como acabaron juntas, o al menos, como comenzaron a "conocerse".**

 **En algunos casos ha sido todo más directo y en otros, se quedaba más en el aire, pero el resultado acababa siendo el mismo.**

 **Finalmente comentar, que por si no se notaba, me gusta mucho eso de endiosar a los personajes, mi punto débil es sobretodo hacerlo con Nozomi, aunque intento no explotarlo mucho, disfruto mucho escribiendo sobre ese tipo de cosas.**

 **¡Nos vemos~!**


	6. Rojo

**\- Rojo -**

 **.**

 **.**

En la azotea de Otonokizaka, estaba teniendo lugar el usual entrenamiento de las ganadoras del último Love Live. El sol golpeaba lo suficientemente fuerte como para notar que el verano estaba cerca, y con ello, la graduación de las chicas de tercero, pero aun así, el ánimo de las nueve chicas no se dejaba opacar por aquellas malas noticias.

La única que parecía más ausente respecto a lo que la rodeaba, era Umi, quien se encontraba descansando en la gran toalla que solían colocar al costado del pilar, donde estaban las escaleras, para que les diera la sombra.

Umi, de vez en cuando iba dirigiendo la mirada entre sus amigas, contemplando lo que iban haciendo cada una de ellas. Las que se encontraban más cerca de la peliazul era el grupo de Maki, Rin y Nico, quienes ensayaban el canto, siendo dirigido por la pelirroja, consiguiendo de ese modo algunos roces con la más mayor de las tres. Más al fondo, Honoka y Nozomi elogiaban los atuendos que había llevado ese día Kotori para probarlos en las chicas y poder hacer los últimos ajustes. Por último, Hanayo y Eli se encontraban en el centro de la azotea, al parecer, la menor estaba teniendo problemas con el equilibrio en las prácticas y Eli se aseguró de que mejorase, apoyándola con sus palabras de ánimo, sus clases particulares y sus grandes dotes sobre ese tema.

Desde hacía una semana que Umi se había dado cuenta de aquella pauta que había adquirido, no importaba cuanto mirase a su alrededor, ni las personas que estuvieran, mientras Eli se encontrase en su campo de visión, siempre acababa fijándose en ella, era una acción completamente involuntaria que había pasado desapercibida para ella, pero no le dio tanta importancia.

Seguramente estaba vinculada a la gran admiración que tenía por Eli.

Después de todo, era innegable que la rubia era una persona increíble, desde que Umi descubrió su pasado con el ballet, la majestuosidad de sus movimientos y la sincronización que irradiaba en cada paso, vio lo fascinante que podía ser. Una vez se unió a µ's, una nueva versión de Eli se mostró ante ella, enseñando un lado más inocente, amable y consentido. Nunca esperó poder ver aquella personalidad que solo le mostraba a Nozomi.

Nozomi… es cierto, ella fue la que le abrió los ojos, de alguna forma.

Todo sucedió unos días después.

Las tres chicas de segundo acababan de terminar las primeras clases, el recreo era recibido por el barullo de las personas saliendo de las aulas para ir a por algo para comer y prepararse para las largas horas que les quedaban por venir.

-¡Umi-chan, Kotori-chan, vamos a la cafetería! –una entusiasta pelinaranja balanceaba a la peliazul desde los hombros, buscando una atención que había tenido desde el principio.

-Honoka, no me gustaría volver a ponerte a régimen, si vamos a la cafetería volverás a coger pan para almorzar –súbitamente la nombrada se detuvo, viéndose descubierta.

-¡Sólo será por esta vez! –juntó sus manos en forma de rezo, frotándolas entre si.

-¿Quizás en esta ocasión…? –intentó ayudar Kotori a su pobre amiga de la ira de Umi.

-¡No! –cortó tajantemente, escuchándose en el aula un pequeño lloriqueo de parte de Honoka- Ayer nos dijo lo mismo, Kotori, no podemos consentirla de este modo –habló calmadamente una vez se dirigió a la peligris, suavizando su tono.

La pelinaranja comenzó a hacer un puchero mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

-Pero tengo hambre… Yukiho se acabó ayer lo que me iba a traer hoy para almorzar…

Kotori se acercó a la hambrienta Honoka, acariciándole la espalda como señal de apoyo.

-Está bien –comentó Umi junto a un suspiro- por hoy, compartiré mi bento contigo, pero no te acostumbres –organizó su pupitre, cogió su pequeña bolsa donde tenía la comida y se acercó a sus compañeras para que hicieran lo mismo.

-¿¡De verdad!? ¡La comida de la madre de Umi-chan es deliciosa! –casi se podía ver como la boca se le hacía agua. Mientras estaba recogiendo sus cosas, se acordó de un DVD que le había llegado el día anterior sobre el Love Live que ganaron. Entusiasmada, lo sacó, enseñándoselo a sus amigas de la infancia.- ¡Lo había olvidado, mirad!

Fue enseñándolo sin dar muchas más explicaciones, pero por el logo del disco y algunas imágenes de la portada, se hacían una idea de lo que era.

-Eso es…

-¡Vayamos a verlo! –Sin esperar una respuesta, comenzó a tirar de Kotori, esperando que la última las siguiera- podemos verlo en la sala del club, más tarde se lo enseñaremos a las demás –sonrió- será mi pago por dejar que tome de vuestro almuerzo.

-¿Qué tipo de pago es ese? –comentó a regañadientes Umi, intentando alcanzarlas.

-Eeh… ¿exclusividad? –Honoka se rascó despreocupadamente, intentando arreglar la situación.

Umi suspiró, mientras que Kotori solo emitió una risa nerviosa.

Una vez llegaron, la peligris se veía la más cansada de las tres, no estaba acostumbrada a tener que seguir tan de cerca el paso de Honoka. Ella no tenía tanta resistencia física.

Umi, al darse cuenta de esto, frunció el ceño, pero prefirió no decir nada, sólo se acercó a Kotori, cogiéndole la mano preocupada.

-¿Te encuentras muy cansada? –relajó su expresión.

-Estoy bien… sólo… debería de tomarme más en serio el entrenamiento del templo –sus palabras decían una cosa, pero el descompensado ritmo de sus palabras daban a entender todo lo contrario.

Umi apretó el agarre, entrelazando disimuladamente los dedos mientras Honoka estaba entretenida hablando de algo sobre la tienda de su casa.

Lo que ninguna de las ahí presente sabía, era de la existencia de un lazo que nacía del corazón de Kotori y de Umi, el cual pasaba por la arteria ulnar, en el dedo meñique, y creaba un fuerte y sólido hilo rojo, este se dirigía desde el dedo más pequeño de la mano de la peliazul hasta el de la peligris, conectando de este modo el corazón de ambas.

Aquel hilo rojo ha sido codiciado por muchos historiadores y escritores, quienes buscaban diferentes tipos de información, algunos para expandirla, mientras que otros para crearles un sentido más acorde a lo que se esperaría de la era contemporánea. Pero si ha habido algo que cualquier curioso ha sabido de aquel mito, es el significado que conlleva.

El hilo rojo del destino está vinculado con la unión de dos personas, las cuales están destinadas a estar juntas, no importa donde se encuentren, el hilo nunca se romperá y llegará hasta la otra punta del mundo si es necesario.

¿Pero hasta qué punto eso es sólo un mito?

En cualquier caso, aquel hilo estaba vinculado a Kotori y Umi, se podía apreciar un brillo inocente en aquel tono rojizo, resaltando su delgadez al verse un amor poco profundizado, el cual a día de hoy, aún estaban explorando.

Las dos amigas de la infancia habían comenzado a salir hacía escasos dos meses, después de la tímida confesión de Kotori en los camerinos antes del Love Live. Umi no dudó ni un segundo en corresponderle, siempre había sentido algo especial hacia su amiga, pero nunca se vio capaz de dar ese paso tan valiente. Aquel se podría considerar uno de los días más importantes en la vida de Umi, uno de sus sueños se había hecho realidad.

Como llevaban poco tiempo de relación, no se habían atrevido a indagar más allá de simples besos a escondidas de las demás personas y muestras de cariño que se podrían confundir con acercamientos entre dos amigas. Realmente no necesitaban más, se encontraban muy felices de saber que aquello tan fuerte que sentían, era correspondido.

Vuelta a la realidad, mientras Honoka seguía hablando sola, las otras dos chicas ahí presentes, estaban teniendo otro tipo de conversación con la mirada, una que mucha gente envidiaría.

-¿Me estáis escuchando? –después de un rato, la pelinaranja se dio cuenta de su situación.

Ambas salieron de su ensoñación.

-Pensaba que tenías hambre –Umi levantó la bolsa del bento- A este paso no dará tiempo a que podamos tomarlo.

-¡Con la comida no se juega! –se indignó.

Las tres amigas se acercaron a la puerta, abriéndola sin preocupación alguna al tratarse de la sala del club.

Una vez abierta, el ambiente se congeló.

-E-Eh… -no sabiendo que decir, Honoka tropezó con sus palabras.

Las tres intrusas, anonadadas, miraban nerviosas la escena que ocurría delante de ellas.

En la mesa del club, se encontraba Nozomi sentada, con la chaqueta del uniforme quitada y un par de botones de la camisa abiertos, sus brazos rodeaban por los hombros a la rubia que acababa de salir de su escondite en el cuello de la pelimorada. Eli estaba también sin la chaqueta, entre las piernas de la vicepresidenta, aguantándose con ambos brazos en la mesa donde se encontraba Nozomi para no dejarle todo el peso a ella.

Sin duda una escena muy comprometedora.

-¡N-Nozomi, me dijiste que cerraste la puerta! –se sobresaltó la presidenta, completamente roja.

-Ara, ¿no fue así~? –casi parecía una burla por su parte, pero por la expresión en su rostro, se podía ver que de verdad había sido un inocente descuido.

Las tres chicas de segundo, más conscientes de lo que sucedía, retrocedieron sin dirigirles ninguna palabra, cerrando la puerta del mismo modo que la habían abierto. Una vez solas, se miraron nerviosas entre ellas.

-Eso fue… -empezó a hablar Honoka.

-Incómodo… -la siguió Umi con un gran sonrojo.

No era ninguna sorpresa el hecho de que Nozomi y Eli estaban en una relación, básicamente eran la comidilla en la escuela por su gran popularidad, además de que por otro lado, no eran muy buenas fingiendo.

Cada una de las chicas miraba a un sitio diferente, sumergidas en sus propios pensamientos.

Pero entre esas tres amigas, había una en especial que se sentía más confusa que las demás, por alguna razón su pecho estaba oprimido, su estómago daba vueltas, causándole una desagradable sensación, sin saber por qué, se sentía dolida y herida, pero aquello no tenía ningún sentido. Su menté empezó a procesar todo demasiado rápido, no conseguía conectar pensamientos ni mantener sus emociones bajo control, sólo sentía, no pensaba. Una especie de quejido salió de su garganta al notar como esta se le apretaba por la angustia, todo su cuerpo estaba entumecido y la cabeza, al no prestar atención a estas señales, no hacía nada para buscarles una solución.

- _Que diablos…_ \- pensó, maldiciéndose por no poder tener un orden.

La imagen de Nozomi y Eli recorría sus pensamientos, sumergiéndola en una completa desesperación.

¿Eran celos?

Su primer instinto fue aferrarse a la mano de Kotori, quien la miró confundida.

En aquella sala del club, otro hilo rojo del destino unía indudablemente a Nozomi y a Eli. Desde el comienzo, aquella unión se vio fuerte, con toques maliciosos y sentimientos apasionados. Sólo con verlo, se apreciaba que aquella unión no era una mera casualidad, desde el comienzo, sus destinos estuvieron unidos, hasta aquel día, en el primer año de Otonokizaka, que se conocieron y de ese modo, dio a comienzo su historia juntas.

Pero, sorprendentemente, otro hilo había nacido del meñique de Umi, este se dirigía por debajo de la puerta del club, al mismo tiempo, que otro fino tono rojizo salía del dedo de Eli, uniéndose de este modo, en una pequeña y casi indistinguible hebra, tan frágil que con un soplido parecía romperse, pero aun así, se erguía en aquel camino, creando a dos personas con dos destinos distintos.

Los días siguieron pasando, Umi fue comprendiendo que aquello que sentía por Eli era más que una amistad, complicándose de este modo el rompecabezas que tenía en su mente.

¿Era posible querer a dos personas de manera romántica?

No estaba segura, pero era su caso. Intentó no darle importancia, después de todo, aunque sintiera algo mínimamente fuerte por Eli, en su mente seguía estando Kotori, y al mismo tiempo, el futuro que quería cumplir era aquel que se había propuesto con su compañera de clase.

Pero entonces, ¿por qué seguía doliendo?

Todas esas veces que la chica rubia se metía en sus pensamientos, aquellos celos que había estado sintiendo por la cercanía que tenía con Nozomi, o los vuelcos que daba su corazón al simplemente, escuchar su voz.

¿Cómo podía escapar de eso? ¿Acaso había alguna manera?

Su mente era un completo caos, se encontraba sumergida en un pozo del que no sentía escapatoria, y lo peor de todo, era el sentimiento de sentirse descubierta. Algo que Umi tenía claro, era que la felicidad de Eli no era algo con lo que jugar, siempre buscaría lo mejor para ella, al igual que haría con Kotori.

Es por ello, que pocos días después, que para la peliazul fueron eternos, llegó a la conclusión de que lo mejor era confesárselo a Eli.

¿Una idea descabellada?

Posiblemente lo sea, pero la culpa la estaba carcomiendo, su mente poco a poco dejaba de funcionar al buscar respuestas a problemas que no las tenían, a buscar fechas para días que no recordaba. Todo aquel calvario le hizo hacer una acción egoísta.

Confesar su problema y de esta forma, quitarse un gran peso de encima, el cual no sentía que pudiera llevar.

Se planteó el hablarlo primero con Kotori, pero el imaginarse su mirada cristalina la hacía dudar, es por ello que decidió que una vez tuviera la mente clara y pudiera volver a ser ella misma, se haría cargo de sus responsabilidades.

Una cosa tenía clara, no buscaba una respuesta a su confesión, sólo un pequeño anhelo para ese infierno que se había apropiado de sus pensamientos.

Umi quería continuar con Kotori.

Y al mismo tiempo.

Quería que Eli continuara con Nozomi.

* * *

La peliazul vio el momento oportuno una tarde en la que se les encargaron tareas a las chicas. Algunas iban a ir a comprar telas con Kotori, otras buscarían un buen lugar para el último concierto, mientras que Umi y Eli harían la coreografía, la letra y la canción junto a la pelirroja.

-Maki se está tardando… -la rubia miró su reloj de pulsera por tercera vez.

-Al parecer… está pagando un castigo por culpa de Rin –contestó con una voz nerviosa.

Esta era su oportunidad, pero no sabía como abordar el tema.

Un tenue silencio se apoderó de ambas chicas, creando un ambiente más tenso.

-Yo… -comenzó a hablar Eli- quería disculparme –el rostro de incertidumbre de Umi le pareció un poco gracioso a la otra chica, pero al mismo tiempo, entendió que debía explicarse mejor- por lo que sucedió el otro día, cuando vinisteis a ver el DVD de Honoka.

El rostro de ambas se puso un poco rojo, desviando miradas.

-Nos sorprendió un poco…

Umi estaba actuando extraño, pero no era de esperarse por la situación en la que se encontraba. Eli lo estaba notando, la reacción que se esperaba de Umi era una muy distinta, quizás algún grito echándole en cara lo desvergonzada que eran las dos mayores, o incluso que se desplomara en la silla por el recuerdo, pero al contrario, casi se podría decir que se veía dolida.

-Umi, ¿estás bien?

Con cada palabra, la peliazul temblaba más, primero sus piernas, haciendo un recorrido por su cuerpo hasta las manos, acabando en los hombros. Sentía que iba a explotar ahí mismo, todo eso la estaba superando.

-Eli, yo… -su voz, casi inaudible, preocupó aún más a la contraria, por alguna razón sentía la necesidad de disculparse por algo, pero ni si quiera sabía de qué- Lo siento mucho…

-Umi, ¿qué estás dicien…? – la nombrada no la dejo terminar.

-Me gustas… -casi como si hubiera dejado caer todo el aire que estaba conteniendo, su cuerpo se relajó, sus hombros poco a poco dejaron de temblar, aunque sus manos y sus pies seguían inquietos.- Lo siento.

Esta vez fue el momento de Eli de actuar fuera de lo común. Su rostro estaba rojo, los escalofríos que habían permanecido en Umi, habían pasado a la mayor, al igual que varias sensaciones desagradables, como la opresión en el pecho y en la garganta. Su labio comenzó a temblar, intentó que de entre ellos saliera alguna palabra, pero era inútil.

-Umi… -su nombre atravesó su estómago, creando otro nudo en él- Yo… lo siento…

Se quedó mirando hacia abajo, no podía encararla, no sentía que pudiera, se vería descubierta en su mentira. A Eli también le gustaba Umi, pero su decisión fue diferente a la de la otra chica, ella esperaba tragarse todo aquel sentimiento y no dejar salir ni un pequeño ápice, era su forma de sobrellevar aquella carga, aunque pudiera llegar a ser más autodestructiva, seguía siendo eficaz.

La peliazul sonrió, se vio liberada, era como si pudiera sentir todo a su alrededor de nuevo, sus sentidos se volvían a activar después de días dormidos por la dejadez de su cabeza respecto a todo el cuerpo. Respiró hondo, había vuelto a ser ella misma, no completamente, pero ahora se veía lista para poder seguir con su camino.

-Lo sé –sonrió- sólo quería decírtelo, lo siento, sé que ha sido algo egoísta.

Eli no le respondió, seguía sintiéndose acechada por algo que no estaba ahí, pero sus inseguridades la carcomían, después de todo, ella no podría estar con Umi.

Aun así, una pequeña sonrisa curvó sus labios, en una mueca un poco sombría, intentando que ninguna lágrima escapara de sus ojos azules.

Su amor era correspondido, nunca soñó con algo así, era un sentimiento agridulce, pero de alguna forma, la alegraba.

-Gracias –dijo al fin la rubia- por decírmelo –finalizó.

Umi se confundió con sus palabras, pero le sonrió un poco apenada, después de todo se le acababa de confesar. Por otra parte, se sentía un poco culpable por haberle dado aquella carga a otra persona.

Esa tarde, aquel fino hilo rojo que las unía, se rompió por la mitad, dándoles a ambas chicas una proporción igual de su magnitud. Sorprendentemente, este no desapareció, después de todo, contaba la historia de unos sentimientos sinceros que no pudieron profundizarse.

De este modo, las dos continuaron con el destino que tenían en vista desde el principio, haciendo más grande y más resistente cada vez aquellos hilos que las unían a otras personas, pero al mismo tiempo, manteniendo esa pequeña hebra que en todo momento, señalaba a aquella otra chica que no pudieron corresponder.

Quien sabe ¿quizás un hilo roto pueda volver a unirse?

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

 **Siempre acabo haciendo dramones, como se nota que me gustan.**

 **¡Hasta otra!**


End file.
